Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction : Hinata's Strike
by Russell Satsuki
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first NaruHina romance fanfic! It contains some other couples but mainly NaruHina. Summary : Hinata has long been in love with Naruto but the fool never seems to notice. Things finally seem to be going her way but will things end happily ever after? Read to find out. REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECEIVE COOKIE AND REPLY!
1. Unrequited Love

Chapter 1 :

"Okay. I've got to be calm. Naruto-kun is standing infront of me. I've got to stay calm" thought a blushing Hinata, faced with the peculiarly severe challenge of facing and not fainting simultaneously, the sight of her secretly beloved Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yo, Hinata! I'm on my way to Ichiraku Ramen with Chouji. Wanna tag along?" questioned the unsuspecting blockhead in question. The blood rushed to her head and she began to let off steam.

Her vision blurred and her limbs, loose. In a complete loss of bodily control, Hinata fell backwards to the ground, only to be caught by her knight in shining armor. It was too much for her to be asked out by her long unrequited crush.

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata! Hang in there!". With a smile on her face reading "he cares", she gave into the calling of her dreamland.

"Naruto! Let's leave her at the hospital and get to Ichiraku's before they close! I need my ramen now!" blasted Chouji.

"Ahhh alright alright!". With that, Naruto sped off at breakneck speed with Chouji and, a blushing, albiet unconscious, Hinata in his responsible arms.

* * *

When she came to, she was bedded in the hospital. Slowly recognizing her surroundings, Hinata let out a great and long sigh. The latter was furious with herself for fainting in Naruto's presence. Again. This was not a new occurrence, that is, it has happened many, if not too many, times before.

"How am I going to tell him my true feelings if I can't even talk to him!" whimpered the depressed girl as she weeped into her palms.

The ward's door was knocked. Quickly clearing up her tears, Hinata managed a "come in".

"Sorry for the intrusion..." uttered Naruto as he entered the ward.

Immediately, Hinata's heart began to race. "He does care for me. Could it be he has feelings for me too? Maybe he's here to propose! Maybe he's here to confess his feelings!" and taking a deep breath, Hinata continued with "Pull yourself together girl! He doesn't have feelings for you. He only likes..." and with a sad sigh, "Sakura".

"Yo Hinata. How're you feelin'? Listen, Chouji felt really bad about you not getting chance to follow us to Ichiraku so he wanted to spend you a bowl, delivered here. I just came to ask before he does, which ramen do you want? I've got a menu" and he handed her the menu. Hinata bit her lip and held back her tears. "I'll give you some time to think huh. I'll be back later in the evening". With that, Naruto left the room.

Unable to hold back any longer, the heartbroken girl tossed the menu aside and began to sob on her pillow. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun you idiot!" she screamed on her pillow, covering her face. As tears dripped down her cheeks, she mumbled and complained, "Chouji sent you here? You didn't come to see me?".

She slammed her clenched fist on the bed. "Of course you didn't. I'm so stupid. You would never come to see me for me. I'm so...".

The door was knocked once more but this time followed by a "I'm coming in".

The person entering was Haruno Sakura, official and rejected lovelife of Naruto and, although secretly, the epitome of jealousy for Hinata. Quickly attempting to wipe away her tears, the latter accidentally knocked over the vase beside her bed.

"Hey!" shouted Sakura. "You're gonna have to pay for that you know!". Hinata silently nodded her head in submission. The former walked to the bed checked the patient's file.

Without saying a word about her file to Hinata, Sakura left the room with a slam of the door. The former then slammed her head into her soaked pillow and covered herself with the blanket. Sighing, she jumped out of her covers and left to the counter. Knowing she had to either buck up and tell Naruto how she felt or do something to clear her mind, Hinata chose the latter.

* * *

She reported to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade's office. When she entered, aside from papers scattered all over like a pigsty, wrappers of emergency food rations and small unknown plastics were rife on the floors. Unprecedentedly astounded by the great mess for being Tsunade's office, a person of very high rank's office, Hinata proceeded to the desk. On the said desk laid a sleeping lady without a truly considerable feature surrounding her upper torso. She was snoring with erratic volumes jumping from snore to snore.

"Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama" whispered Hinata as she tried to awaken the Hokage, of course futilely. Having second thoughts whether or not to wake her up after all, Hinata placed her hands behind her back and dropped her head, deep in thought. Suddenly, a woman holding a large bunch of ringfiles entered and walked angrily to the desk. She violently slammed the mass files onto the desk to wake up the sleeping Hokage.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! WAKE UP! YOU ARE THREE MONTHS BEHIND IN PAPERWORK!" she screamed. On closer inspection, the courageous lady was none other that Shizune, assistant of the fifth Hokage. Tsunade was still, amazingly, sleeping with even louder snores.

Picking up one of the files, Shizune smacked the sleeping kunoichi on her head. "Ahh that hurt... Shizune why did you hit me?".

Almost bursting, the former noticed a very shaken Hinata standing in front of the desk, arms hugging herself. Simultaneously speechless and embarrassed, Shizune offered a small apologetic smile. "Sorry you had to see all that. How can I help you?" asked the blushing

assistant.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata started, "Well I would like to go on a mission, preferably alone, and as soon as possible".

Out of the blue, Tsunade finally spoke. "Well that's too bad. We are out of requests. Maybe you'll get one if you go in a group. Come back here tomorrow morning". Hinata thanked the two of them and walked hurriedly to the door. Bowing a final time, she left the Hokage's premises. As she left, Hinata pondered on what the the former had said ; that she would most likely be embarking on a group mission. She was not upset, although, the main reason for leaving immediately on a mission was that she needed to get her mind off Naruto. Assured she would receive a mission, the latter left to her home after a truly exhausting day.


	2. A Cute Mission

Chapter 2 :

The following day, and even at at early hour in dawn, the Hokage's tower was bustling with activity ; from food preparations to mission statistics. Hinata stood impatiently outside the Hokage's chambers. Overnight, she had thought that it would not be a bad idea after all to have a group to interact with. Perhaps she just needed some new company. Ultimately, she would benefit from a group mission. Shizune opened the door from the inside and beckoned for Hinata. The latter entered and stood in front of the Hokage, drowsy as ever.

Head drooping to the side, Tsunade angrily said, "Where is that fool? He's late already! Hinata, you will be going on a two man cell mission. I'll explain that details once that idiot arrives".

Hinata silently nodded her head, she could not be so loud in the morning.

After a good ten minutes, someone knocked on the Hokage's door. "Enter!" she shouted in reply.

As Hinata waited in anticipation to find out who her partner was ; the only current clue being a 'he', she stared immensely as the door slowly opened, undoubtedly by a person afraid of the Hokage's wrath. Hinata's blood began to boil and she almost fainted again.

"Sorry for being late Tsunade-no-bacchan!" shouted the energetic boy.

Sighing, Tsunade continued to, "Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby declare you this mission. You are to investigate and take due action against the source of a series of murders in the Mori Forest north of Konohagakure. The farmers there have been murdered one by one and the head farmer has requested Konohagakure's help in preventing any further loss of lives. Should you require reinforcements, send me a signal and the situation. That is all, you are dismissed!"

"Hinata, let's do our best together!" shouted Naruto as he shot his fist up into the air.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun".

This was terrible. The main idea of a mission was founded from the reason of getting away from Naruto and here he was, faithfully partnered with the former. As the pair left the massive gates of Konohagakure, Naruto would not cease talking. Hinata, on the other hand, was confused as to whether or not this was good or bad. Firstly it was good because she would get some alone time with Naruto. However it could also be bad if she fainted again, burdening Naruto and damaging her image to the latter even more.

Undecisively, she decided to drop the matter. If she could defeat the demon of conversing comfortably with Naruto now, she would have no problem later on should she decide to confess. As the travelling began, the speech stopped, before the poor girl could even try to break the barrier. By the time they arrived at the farmer's village, it was late in the evening and sky was getting dark. They had been hospitably received, with full accommodations suitable enough even for those not of the countryside. After all, these two ninjas were currently the only hope these farmers had to stop this unknown threat.

Unfortunately, they had only one such room available with such a standard, being a poverty struck village. Thus the two ninjas had to share the room. Being the ninja virtuoso he was, Naruto decided to take the first shift in maintaining patrol whilst Hinata slept in the single room.

"It's too c-c-c-cold..." shivered Naruto to himself in the pitch black darkness of the night. Legs trembling, he sat outside the door. Despite his earnest attempts to keep a lookout, he was simply too cold to focus. Fed up, Naruto barged into the room.

He laid on his side of the floor, a futon juxtaposed to Hinata's. He faced the ceiling and thoughts of his past breezed through his head. Only then did the dense ninja realize, Hinata's futon was flat. She was not in the room. A massive worry arose. However, he simply tossed it aside under the assumption that she could protect herself. Although he put his wandering mind to rest, the evident worry kept springing back up. Saturated, he rose and left to the door.

Hugging himself, Naruto began to call out for his missing partner.

"Hinata! Hinata! Where are you?".

He searched relentlessly. After an hour or so, the fatigued ninja returned back to the accommodation, hopeful of her presence there. Before he opened the door, there was a ear-piercing but masculine scream. Naruto sped off without a thought. When he found the source, the latter confirmed that the disappearances were definitely murders and also that the culprit was one of high skill. Said culprit had managed to kill five farmers, brutally, and make off with extreme haste, yet leaving no clue or trail behind.

Soon a crowd had gathered. Naruto was examining the corpses, all lined up. Each had a distinct feature ; in each corpse was carved the symbol of one of the five ninja elements : Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind. A considerable amount of blood had been drained out of each. Naruto, being as dense as he is, could not conclude anything with the given details. Another scream was sounded, this time undoubtedly Hinata's. Naruto sprinted as fast as his lungs could push him.

When he arrived, Naruto stood dumbfounded. Hinata was bleeding from a sword wound. She knelt and pressurized the wounded with her chakra, pain evidently overflowing.

"We meet again, Naruto".

The voice confirmed Naruto's worst nightmare as now, the latter knew for sure that was culprit was none other than his revenge obsessed teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. A Beckoning Shadow

Chapter 3 :

"Sasuke... What are you doing here? You didn't kill all these farmers did you?". Naruto gulped as Sasuke simply laughed in reply. Behind the latter was five massive bags of blood, each marked with one of the five elements, presumably from the corpse with each respective elemental carving. "Sasuke, why did you do this?".

Followed by more maniacal laughter, Sasuke finally replied. "Naruto, out of my way. I owe no one an explanation. I have no qualms about killing you as well as this girl and the whole forsaken village! Leave me be".

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't do that".

Smiling, Sasuke lashed forth with breakneck speed and slashed Naruto across the chest. Due to the latter's speed, he managed to escape with only a superficial scratch. With an immediate rebound, Naruto hastily summoned a shadow clone and formed, in his palm, a rasengan. "AHHHH!" he shouted as he thrust the ball of compressed, rotating chakra into Sasuke. The latter however, bent backwards. He grabbed Naruto's arm, still hosting the Rasengan and armlocked him, then forcing the chakra into it's host's back, all in a single second.

Naruto shouted in pain as his own technique had been used against him. Now grinning with anticipation, Sasuke walked towards Naruto and raised his sword. He brought down his blade in a quick but lethal slash. Grunting, the victor waltzed away with the five bags of blood and his sword, sheathed. Hinata ran to the sight of her love lying in a pool of blood. Already injured, Hinata carried him to the farmers, afterwhich, fainting from blood loss and shock in a cruel concoction.

* * *

Seven days passed. The killings seemed to have stopped but Konohagakure' ANBU unit was sent in as a replacement for Naruto and Hinata. The latter awoke to find herself, once more, in the hospital. Her right arm had a bandage running along the lengthy stretch of the slash. She looked desperately for Naruto, disregarding herself. The person in question was nowhere to be found. She buzzed for the nurse. Entering after a few minutes, the nurse said, "O, you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for a week you know, and what a terrible wound you have there too!".

Hinata could care less about herself. She hastily questioned the nurse about the whereabouts of Naruto. Leaving her with, "I'll check it out, so relax. You shouldn't be moving about yet", the nurse left the ward.

Hinata took in a deep breath. "She's right. I won't recover if I stay this tensioned. I've got to relax...". However, her quiet time vanished almost instantly after the nurse left and the door reopened. Hinata, surprisingly, was happy with her new visitor, unlike most of the time.

"Hinata-sama, how are you feeling?" asked caringly, her elder cousin brother, Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-niisan" replied a smiling Hinata. She continued, "Thanks for coming. I know how busy you must be as a Jonin".

As if with an immediate relapse, "NONSENSE! Hinata-sama is more precious to me and everyone at the main house, more than work could ever be!" he almost shouted. Neji then sat down next to his darling cousin sister and held her hand. "Hinata-sama, I do not mean any disrespect but it is evident that you are hiding something from me. Does something disturb you, Hinata-sama?".

Hinata could not verbally answer. She shook her head in disagreement and reassured her lie with a fake smile. Still sensing the anomaly deeply embedded in his sister, Neji sighed and said, "Hinata-sama, if you cannot tell me immediately, I understand. However always know that I will be ready to hear you should you need me". Hinata began to tear, touched by her brother's words. Smiling, Neji left the room.

* * *

Even after Hinata had been discharged, Naruto was hospitalized for three weeks, asleep for the first two weeks as well. Everyday, Hinata would visit and check on him. When Naruto finally recovered, the former and Hinata were summoned to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! Hinata! Listen well! I sent in ANBU to the farmers village where you encountered the rogue ninja Sasuke. They have been completely annihilated, and gruesomely too. I need the two of you to return there and pick up any trails Sasuke might have left. At the most, track him down but DO NOT ENGAGE HIM! I mean you Naruto! Just to be safe, I am sending a Jonin to accompany you two, Neji come out here!"

Neji appeared from the shadows next to Hinata. "AHH! Neji don't appear like that! It's scary dattebayou!". Neji simply chuckled. Hinata was overjoyed to be accompanied by two of her favourite men.

"Dismissed!". The three of them walked to the door, leaving a bow as they left. Upon arriving at the destination, the trio immediately began to search for trails of Sasuke. By nightfall, the combined search proved useless, bearing no result. Being granted the same room once again, the three ninjas faced an even bigger dilemma, where to sleep.


	4. The Sharingan Plays

Chapter 4 :

It was automatic that one of the males would find residence elsewhere, it being ungentlemanly to send the lady out into the freezing weather. Neji offered and leaped out of the door with no resistance.

"Hinata-sama, please take the futon further in the room as it will be warmer". He left the room. "Well Naruto-kun, have a good night".

"Goodnight Hinata!". As the latter closed her eyes, she dreamt of a future with Naruto. They were both joyous and without worry.

The two of them sat down, Hinata on his lap. Their eyes closed, faces reaching ever closer as the second corresponded to the beating of their hearts. Their lips, but a split second away, was interrupted by a loud sound. Hinata rose to her feet alarmed and still slightly dazed by the vision of wonderland she had. It was Neji at the door.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto, please follow me at once!". The former refused to explain the situation until they arrived at their destination.

Neji had found footprints, and presumably Sasuke's, along the track where Naruto and the latter previously clashed.

"Be on guard!" commanded Neji as he sneaked forth, soundless even to a bat.

The path lead up to a mountain range, fractured by a series of unsettling caves and a pure water stream in the middle. The trio hurried inside the first cave.

"One as arrogant as Sasuke would not fear us, nor have the inkling to hide from us" educated Neji to the remaining pair. Suddenly, Neji stopped.

"Byakugan!" and his bloodline limit activated. Without warning, he leaped back and jabbed straight into Naruto's arm's pressure point, visible by the Byakugan.

"Ngh!" binged Naruto as he held his injured spot tightly with his other hand.

"Neji-niisan! What are you doing?" shouted Hinata as she fell into a combat ready position.

"Hinata-sama, stop me! This is the doing of the Sharingan!". Hinata, lacking hesitation, charged forth.

Hinata's vast multitude of strikes and releases of explosive chakra were futile. Neji was too skilled in the art of Jyuuken. Again and again, he pushed her back, and she flew many metres before landing and skidding on the rough rock. Still, Hinata persisted and charged forth. Neji blew her back for the final time. She flew and was about to hit her head against a sharp rock, an instant death. Naruto jumped in to her rescue. One arm disabled, he found his back stabbed from the intensity of Neji's blow.

Hinata's saviour let a bone chilling scream in intense agony.

"Naruto-kun!". She jumped back into the fray, disregarding her own injuries.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan. Juukenpou : Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou!" and she released her jutsu.

Neji was blown aback from the sheer force of the self-developed technique. Unconscious, the latter sobered into self-control once more. Hinata, already greatly injured, limped to the outside of the cave and shouted for help.

Naruto had been sent back to Konohagakure to be treated once more for fatal injuries. Hinata and Neji had been treated lightly and asked to continue the mission. They had approached the caves again and again, but found no hints regarding the rogue ninja. As they packed their things, Hinata and Neji spoke of old times, when the former would be brutally beaten by the latter on the orders of the former's father in lieu of training. She remembered being sent to the hospital very frequently during that period of time and her bad relationship with Neji, only to be solved years later by Naruto.

Appreciating him, the jonin looked around the comfortable shack as they left.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, you dropped something" pointed out Neji as he bent down to pick up the dropped object.

There was an awkward silence as he beheld the contents of his seasoned hand.

"Hi-Hinata-sama! What is this? I was not informed of you having 'these' sort of interest".

To Hinata's horror, Neji had picked up a very open, if not too open, piece of undergarment that she packed in case things went well with Naruto. Blushing uncontrollably, she snatched the kinky garment from her brother's hand, storming out of the door soon after.

Neji, however, was not about to allow this behavior from his younger sister to continue.

"Hinata-sama!" he continued as he pursued her.

"I understand that you are a grown woman and this area is not to be of my concern but I cannot help but intervene for your sake! I trust you know the goods and bads of the birds and the bees and so please do not do anything rash!" he exclaimed, almost instructing.

"Now Hinata-sama, who was that lacking piece of clothing prepared for? Surely you had someone in mind once you packed that infernal cloth. Spill it, who was it?".

Hinata replied following a long pause, "Neji-niisan, with all due respect, I refuse to continue this conversation! It's my personal life as a woman and I know what I am doing so please leave me be!" and once more, Hinata stormed off.

Neji clenched his teeth and grabbed his forehead, "WHY HINATA-SAMA, WHY MUST YOU CHANGE?" and stormed off after her, equally as emotional.


	5. Dreamy Landscapes

Chapter 5 :

Hinata was convinced with a new desire. She had to get stronger before Naruto was released. Training at her house's dojo, the determined ninja practiced her co-ordination of the Byakugan in correspondence to Jyuuken. As she was taking a five minute break, she witnessed her cousin enter the house.

However, he was not alone. He was hugging someone, and by the gestures and movements, a woman. As Neji as this mystery woman waltzed into the back room, Hinata quietly scurried behind. She peeked and fell back multiple times, too scared to see who this mystery woman was.

"Okay, I have to do this!" and she looked from the corner of her special eye.

Neji was lying on the floor with the woman, hugging her and trying to undress her. Shocked, Hinata called out.

"Neji-niisan!".

Immediately he rose and restored order to himself and at the same time, revealing the woman's face to be none other than Tenten. "Hinata-sama! I can explain! We thought we were all alo-".

"Stop!" and Hinata raised her hand, halting Neji.

"I don't want to know what you do in private. Please, just not in father's bedroom".

Neji's face swelled up in red. Picking up, if not carrying, a embarrased and speechless Tenten, he sped out of the Hyuuga main house. Hinata fell on her butt.

"My heart was beating so fast just looking at them... What if me and Naruto-kun..." and she squealed and giggled her face in her palms.

Still giggling, "I must make him mine!" she said, eyes now reflecting off a confident glow.

She visited Naruto's ward. He was sound asleep after the given drug's effect kicked in. Hinata's heart began to beat quickly. She slowly approached the sleeping ninja. As she stood above him, he glared at his face, falling deeper in love for every second she experienced. Moving closer, she closed her eyes. Her soft lips pressed gently against Naruto's. Her soul felt renewed and Hinata just did not was to stop!

On and on she kissed him, until. She opened her eyes to find a seperate pair of eyes staring back into hers. Panicking, she pulled back and stumbled backwards.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I - You -. I have no explanation for what I've done..." and she hung her head in shame.

Naruto, speechlessly, stared at the blushing girl, hands rubbing against eachother and legs crossed in.

Naruto rose from the bed. He limped slowly to Hinata's side and grabbed her hand, gently stroking it.

"Naruto-kun, I-" but she was stopped.

"Shhhh". Naruto let go of her hand but immediately after, locked her in a tight embrace.

He stared meaningfully in her eyes and slowly closed the distance between their faces, soon ending in a long, deserved kiss once more.

"Hinata, I've always liked you. I just never knew you liked me too".

The blood rushed to Hinata's head.

"Hinata, could you sit me and keep me company?" questioned Naruto.

As she nodded jumpily, he pulled and led her hand to his bed where he lay down and she sat next to him. As the two new lovers dived their heads closer for yet another smooch, Hinata opened her eyes. Taking a few seconds to realize what just happened, she banged her fist on the floor of the Hyuuga main house.

Hinata had fallen asleep and began to fantasize about the herself and Naruto becoming lovers.

"I thought it was too good to be true!" and she stormed off to the park.

* * *

In the park, she saw Tenten. Anger fueled up in her for no reason. Almost marching to the former, Hinata thought otherwise. Rather, she approached Tenten who was sitting on a bench.

Standing next to her, Hinata questioned, "So you and Neji-niisan are seeing each other huh?"

"I think you already got that part... Sorry for the mess and what you saw just now... We shouldn't do it there..." and Tenten was agreeing to herself.

"Forget about it. I... Have a question. Does being with your loved one really make you feel good?"

"100%! I have never regretted falling in love with Neji". She paused and thought for a second.

"Say, Hinata, and tell me the truth, are you aiming for someone too?" she asked with a smirk on her face, eyes gleaming and glittering in curiosity.

"Wha-what kind of question i-is that?" panicked Hinata.

"Oh come on, we're both girls here and I can keep a secret! So tell me, who has caught that apple in your eye, hmm?" she replied tapping the bench seat next to her, beckoning Hinata to sit.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise".

"It's..." and she mumbled a name.

"I can't hear you girl. Come on, say it louder, be more confident!"

"It's no use... Even if I do tell you, he's never gonna like me... He likes somebody else and has for a long time now... It's just no use" Hinata drooped, her confidence nearly empty.

Tenten put her hand on the weeping girls back. With a face that already knew, "Tell Naruto that if he doesn't like you, it's that he doesn't deserve you! You're beautiful Hinata, don't you ever doubt yourself!".

Wiping her tears, Hinata said, "You're right! But, I havn't confessed yet!" and she began to weep again.

Tenten, sighing, said "Alright. That's it. I can't take this anymore. Valentines Day is coming soon right? You'll be ready for it. And you'll ask that idiot out or your life's gonna be miserable. I am going to make you" with a cheeky grin.

Hinata, gulped in fear of what was to come.


	6. Valentine's Day

Chapter 6 :

Valentines day had arrived. Love was blooming in the air and couples were everywhere.

"Come on out. You'll look great, i assure you!" encouraged Tenten.

"That's right Hinata-sama. I am sure the dress will suit you fine" also encouraged her date.

"But... It's cut so... Low... It's embarrassing!" she cried out.

Tenten walked into the cloth-doored dressing room and forcefully yanked a bashful Hinata out.

The latter folded her arms in as to cover her chest from the world.

"Hinata-sama, you look truly breathtaking in that gown. You have nothing to be ashamed of!" glorified Neji.

"Hey!" and Tenten pointed at herself, "Your date's right here!" she continued, laughing.

Neji bowed his head and moved to the former's side, then hugging her like a bear. Turning his head inconspicuously to Hinata, he winked.

Witnessing her cousin's foolish behavior for the first time, Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably and soon the whole store was looking at her. Her brother and friend however, did not condemn her but rather began to laugh with her.

After the stoppage of mirth, Neji broke the silence with, "Hinata-sama. It is time for the most important part of the plan. You must ask Naruto, and although i strongly disapprove, out on a date".

Tenten hit him on the arm but he simply smiled.

Hinata nodded her head strongly, as if accepting a mission.

Tenten walked over to her and said, "Don't worry about it, just be natural", noticing the tension welling up in Hinata's face.

* * *

Hinata nodded again, even stronger, albiet legs shivering in anxiety.

Hinata stood outside Naruto's door. She knocked the door and gulped.

"Coming!" replied the resident.

The door opened. "Yes?". "Oh, Hinata! Yo-you look... Beautiful".

Hinata blushed cutely, facing her head subtly diagonally down.

"O-oh, sorry. Please come in!" and he moved out of the way.

Tenten and Neji stood a far distance away, spying on their plan with the latter's Byakugan.

"He invited her in! Tenten, I think you did it!".

Folding her arms and with a cool look on her face, Tenten replied with, "Of Course. It's me!" and began to laugh.

"This is all going well but if he takes her virgi-" but Neji was hit on the back, stopping his sentence midway.

"That's for them to decide. Not you. All you can decide is whether or not to take mine" and she smiled cheekily with a strong blush.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and said, "Suddenly things here are more interesting then over there".

With that, Tenten hugged him and pulled him down to floor, kissing him romantically.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat down at the latter's small table in complete, dead, awkward silence.

"Hi-hinata, wa-want a drink?" he asked, adding to the awkwardness.

"Yes please" she replied nodding her head gently.

As Naruto left the table to check the fridge, Hinata began to respirate heavily.

"What now! I can't tell him! It's too much to do!".

Naruto as well was hyperventilating at the fridge.

"Ahhhhh! Hinata, what should I say dattebayou! I'm no good with this kinda stuff dattebayou!".

Naruto arrived back at the table and placed the drinks on the table.

"Hinata!", "Naruto-kun", they started at the same time.

"You first Naruto-kun".

"Ehh, Hinata, would you like to... To go out?" questioned the nervous Naruto.

"Yes!" answered a gracious Hinata, eyes gleaming with the achievement of a dream.

"Let me get ready then. I'll be back in five".

He left to the room and closed the door to change.

"YOSHA! I've got a date dattebayou!".

Hearing him from the outside, Hinata giggled to herself.

As the left the house, they still stood side by side, but with no physical contact. Naruto, facing away from Hinata, slowly reached for her hand. Their hearts began to double in beat speed when they touched.

"Hi-hinata, ca-can I hold your hand?" asked Naruto, albiet already holding her hand.

"Please do" answered Hinata, unperturbed of him putting the cart before the horse.

"Naruto-kun!" and she faced him.

"Do you think this dress is too... Open?.

Naruto's hormones beckoned him with a "Hell no!" but he thought better of it.

"No. Don't worry Hinata. You look great. Really". "By the way, where do you wanna go? Anywhere. Just name it. Today's on me".

"I want to go wherever you want to go".

"Alright then, lets go to the park. Their shootin' fireworks today" and he pulled her along with him to the park.

Sitting on the grass, the two ninjas leaned to opposite sides. The air was still with awkwardness emanating from both sides. All that was going on was the overlapping of hands on the grass.

Still in silence, the fireworks began to shoot up. It was in a variety of shapes and colors, ranging from red love hearts to orange outlines of faces kissing, all in the spirit of Valentines day.

Once the fireworks had stopped, Naruto nodded his head once in conviction. He stood up, pulling Hinata along with us. In the heat of the moment, where their two faces existed in such close proximity, the pair found no words to say. They kissed on and on. It was only when they had stopped that Hinata opened her eyes. Naruto however, had already disappeared, leaving Hinata with the previously mentioned romantic 'goodnight'.

Hinata was not depressed though. She bit her lips, and smiled as much as her lips would let her, so as to not disturb the sensuous silence of this fated night. In her heart, she was screaming in joy and tears abundant. Her long crush had finally come to an end and had progressed into a relationship. Though the two found almost no words for each other, they had shared the symbol of love, and he had taken Hinata's first kiss. More than content with the happenings of the day, and night, Hinata left to a joyous land of dreams.


	7. The Ups and Downs of Love

Chapter 7 :

Valentines day had ended, no doubt increasing the tension between the colleague ninja. Remnants from the previous day were everywhere, couples, hand in hand, walking down every street in Konohagakure. There was also, the dejected people, who drowned in misery from the events or rather lack of events from the previous day.

"Ahh! Who needs girls anyway!" ranted an angry Chouji.

For once, the latter's best friend Shikamaru did not respond. He was undoubtedly present, sitting next to Chouji. However, the same could not be said for his mind. It wandered and repeated scenes of his new official girlfriend, Temari.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

"Ahh, sorry Chouji. I was thinking about something" he replied nonchalantly.

Sighing knowingly, Chouji rose and walked away, "I'm gonna get something to eat!".

"Ahh, alright" replied Shikamaru once more, obviously diverted in attention.

Chouji left sighing once more. Somebody sat next to him with a thump on the bench.

Shikamaru turned his head slowly to find a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him, surely waiting for him to ask her, 'how did your day go yesterday?'. Unfortunately, he could not bother.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" he asked out of need.

Almost jumping in excitement, "Why thanks for asking Shikamaru! Yesterday was great! He took me to a restaurant and gave me such expensive wine and such a great meal" and she took a deep breath and continued, "and later I followed him to his room and we..." and she squealed and cupped her face in her hands.

"Ino!" he snapped at her.

"Spare me the gritty details!".

"You're just upset cause you didn't get laid last night!"

"I'm not upset. I just don't want to hear about your adventures in the bedroom..."

"Ahh, but you didn't deny not getting it last night hmm?" and she rose and walked off, laughing out loud.

"Uhh, what a troublesome girl..." said Shikamaru as he slapped his forehead with a slight, pleasant smile for his teammate.

"But what a rich guy she's dating... Heck, who is she dating?"

Shikamaru stood up. He and his curiosity, decided to follow Ino to find out, who was the mystery guy. He heard Ino's laughter. Peeking around the corner of a building, Shikamaru saw Ino's date.

Jaws dropping, "I never would've guessed. Heh!" and he walked off.

He bumped into Shino.

In pure curiosity, "Shino, did you go out last night?".

Shino did not answer verbally. Instead, he shook his head violently and as if with a shiver, proceeded along his initial path.

Tsunade busted through the door of Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama! Where on earth have you been? The office is just about to sound an alarm!" shouted Shizune.

"SHHH... Ahahaha..." and Tsunade stumbled onto her desk. Dropping her head down with a thump, she said, "good night..." and proceeded to sleep on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, you look unsightly! Pull yourself together!". Noticing the Hokage's blouse worn reversed, Shizune cleared her throat and continued with a slight blush, "Tsunade-sama. Who exactly did you sleep with last night?"

"I can't remember... Too... Many bugs though".

Shizune gulped in fear and thought, "The Aburame Clan?"

Elsewhere in Konohagakure, things were going better. Hinata and Naruto had scheduled another date later in the evening. Neji and Tenten refused to spill any details of the previous nights occurrences.

Ino approached Tenten from behind. Slowly and silently, the former groped the latter's breasts.

"Uhh, Neji... Stop!" shouted Tenten, face blood red upon realizing it was not Neji.

Tenten was facing Ino, rolling and laughing on the floor, grabbing her stomach in the pain.

"Ino! How could you do that!"

"Now I know what happened last night!" and she continued to laugh in excitement.

Still laughing, she rose and forcefully grabbed Tenten's hand. She pulled her.

"Where are you taking me Ino?"

"If you went that far, he'll ask you out again! We gotta get some nice clothes ready for when they do!" and she giggled, pulling Tenten along.

* * *

Hinata was possibly the happiest among the participants of the previous night. Her intensity

was halted at the level of the kiss but that alone, proved her happy to last for a long time.

She walked out of her room in her pajamas, to the toilet, only to find her cousin leaning on the toilet bowl.

"Neji-niisan! What are you doing? Pull yourself to together!" and she grabbed him and sat him facing straight her, leaning against the toilet bowl.

"Hinata-sama, please forgive this inexcusable behavior. I seemed to have drank too much yesterday..." he said, trying to explain himself.

Hinata sighed. "I'll use the other toilet!" and she stormed off, visibly upset with her usually collected cousin.

Neji wished to follow but was too fatigued from his drinking parade the previous night. He slowly slid from leaning on the toilet bowl to the flat on the floor.

The heiress of the Hyuuga Clan seemed depressed, her mood ruined by her seemingly prestigious cousin's despicable behavior. She pouted into her palms and cupped them around her face.

*DING DONG*

The doorbell rang and startled Hinata. She toppled over and fell on her back. Forcing her way back up, she managed a, "Coming!".

She opened the door to a rather unexpected, albiet welcomed, guest.

Bashfully stroking his whisker like marks on his face, he spoke, "Yo, Hinata. Sorry for leaving so suddenly the other night".

She shook her head in reply.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway... not after we... ki-kissed...".

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood with a slight stump, blushing.

"Hi-hinata. You wanna..." and he looked as his feet for a moment, before looking straight into her eyes. Continuing, "You wanna... go out?".

Hinata's troubles flew away. Her face turned blood red. Unable to answer, she simply nodded her head.

Naruto held out his hand and waited. Hinata snuggled to her right hand and grabbed Naruto's with her left.

"Well then. Let's go" and he began to gently guide her to her real first date.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto stood at the door of the Hyuuga mansion.

When she opened the door, Hinata was greeted by a kiss.

"Wow, you look great!" said Naruto.

Blushing, Hinata refrained from answering. She did not want to spoil the mood.

While walking to the restaurant, Hinata broke the ice with, "Naruto-kun. What do you think about marriage?".


	8. A Marriage is Due!

Chapter 8 :

A few days had passed. Things were going well with Naruto and Hinata. While she sat by herself on a bench at the park, when she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. Turning, Hinata encountered her cousin.

"Hinata-sama," and noticing her smiling face, "did something good happen?".

"Ahmm. Me and Naruto-kun went on a date!" and she clenched her first.

"We're finally getting somewhere!".

"That's good to hear. Hinata-sama, I beg your pardon. It is rude of me of disturb you when you are so gleeful. However, Hinata-sama, the real reason of me speaking to you is to discuss a matter concerning me".

Giving a small forgiving smile, "Of Course Neji-niisan. There's nothing wrong with that".

"Hinata-sama, ever so kind. The truth is, Tenten and I have decided to marry. I therefore seek your approval and the future head of the Hyuuga Clan" he said, sitting upright, unmoving.

"Neji-niisan, father is the head of the clan. Should you not ask him instead of me?" Hinata asked, offering a slight smile.

"Hinata-sama, your approval is of more importance to me personally that Hiashi-sama's approval".

"Well, then as future head of the Hyuuga Clan, I hereby approve of your marriage to Tenten and offer my blessing" she said, lifting her hand as if knighting Neji.

"O thank you Hinata-sama. I am eternally in your debt!" and Neji fled off, shouting 'I'M GETTING MARRIED!' throughout the park.

Hinata laughed to herself. The sun was setting. She was going to be late for her date with Naruto. Withholding any panic, Hinata ran back to the main house.

*DING DONG*

"That must be Naruto-kun!" and hurried to the door as much as she could so as to neither keep him waiting nor upset her dress. It was a long, purple gown which outlined her curvaceous body but revealed very little.

Almost stumbling in his step, "W-wh-what? Marriage? Nothing in particular I guess. Never really thought about it" with a slightly flushed face.

Awkward silence filled the air and neither of the two spoke again until they reached the restaurant.

A waiter approached the couple and showed them their seats. Seated, the same waiter approached again and took their orders.

Naruto suddenly said, "I'll be back. Excuse me" and left to the men's room.

Hinata was not used to makeup and the such but had received basic knowledge from her future sister-in-law, Tenten. She whipped out a mirror and checked for any errors in her makeup.

The same waiter approached Hinata again. He laid on the table a bottle of very aged wine and began to leave.

Hinata stopped him. "Umm, excuse me. I did not order this".

"O?" and the waiter checked his small notepad.

"It seems the wine is a present from the gentleman at that table over there" and he pointed inconspicuously in the table's direction.

The man who bought Hinata the wine looked absolutely fetching in expensive black tuxedo, further complimented by his oddly lengthy, spiked black hair. His face cut, was triangular with the eyes of a snake, waiting for his prey with unnerving patience.

He was waving at Hinata when Naruto returned to his seat.

"Who's that?" he asked, jealousy embedded in his tone.

"I don't know. He just bought me this bottle of wine though" she replied pointing to the bottle on the table, not responding to his jealousy.

"Maybe he likes you!" teased Naruto.

Hinata blushed, but with a slightly angry expression.

"But! He can't have you, no matter how much wine he buys and do you know why?" he questioned Hinata.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Cause. You're my woman now and no one else can have you".

Hinata's eye gleamed with joy. Inside, she was screaming and jumping in ecstatic glee.

Elated by Naruto's kind and sentimental words, she mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" he beckoned her to repeat.

"Thank you, I said. I'm really happy now" she replied with an honest smile on her expression.

Their meals had come and gone and the couple was walking home, Naruto encapsulating Hinata with his hands.

"Naruto-kun, this evening was great, really. I didn't really enjoy myself this much until we started going out".

Naruto halted his walking. He looked around for any passersby. No one was there. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. They kissed, love evidently overflowing, in the gorgeous emanating glow of the lone moon, illuminating the dark and starless night.

Naruto had brought Hinata back to his apartment. She knew what was expected of her and it always occurred to her that she would be ready if it was Naruto. However, now she was having second thoughts, being the well-cultured woman she was.

"Hina-chan" as he had began to call her after that kiss in the moonlight, "Are you alright with... with it?". He was trying to be as honest as possible in asking her permission first while not upsetting her.

"I... really don't know Naruto-kun. I always thought I would be ready if it was you but now I'm having second thoughts". She gulped. "Can't it wait till after we get married?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Stumbling once more, "Married...huh...". "Alright, if that's how you're comfortable, I'll respect it!".

Hearing his compassionate words once more, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Receiving it, the couple snuggled with each other the whole night long.


	9. The Obstructive Flirt?

Chapter 9 :

Tenten was freaking out. It was two days to her wedding with Neji and she was filled with butterflies. Calling her bridesmaid, she squatted down. Her wedding dress had just arrived from the small, isolated village of Mengakure, near Kirigakure and she needed help to wear it properly.

"Ahh Hinata, help me! I'm so nervous... I'm full of butterflies... I don't think I can go through with this!" complained Tenten.

"Tenten-neesan, don't worry. It'll go just fine" replied Hinata.

Tenten's jaw dropped. She never expected that Hinata would be the one to cheer her up and replenish her confidence ; Hinata, living as the shy mouse of Konohagakure.

"Wow Hinata, I never expected you to be the confident one".

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Ah, here's the Hinata we all know and love" and Tenten laughed, obviously cheered up.

"Thanks Hinata. You really cheered me up".

Hinata bowed to her future sister-in-law and left, having her own romances to settle. She rushed home and changed.

This time, she was supposed to pick Naruto up. The latter had offered to collect the flowers on the condition that Hinata accompanied him. He told the latter honestly that Ino often tried flirting with him, everytime he passed her family's florist shop. He was therefore a bit scared of venturing there alone. He felt that she was hitting on him even more recently.

* * *

As the couple entered the shop, the door tinged.

"Welcome!" shouted Ino, enthusiastically.

Naruto entered first. Ino clapped her hands together and said, "Naruto!". Hinata entered.

"O, you brought someone else" she continued, somewhat disappointed.

Hinata positioned herself, head lying on Naruto's shoulder and she herself hugging his arm. It was mostly as act planned by Naruto to convince Ino but Hinata could not lie, she was enjoying herself.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Ino with a strong edge of jealousy.

Naruto notioned Hinata forward to speak. Knowing her brave prince would defend her from this blonde locked fox, Hinata spoke confidently.

"I'm just here to pick up Neji-ni- Neji's order" she finished short and sharp.

"It's in the back. Get it yourself!" replied Ino, almost shouting.

Dumbfounded by Ino's horrid manners, Hinata decided not to retaliate and waltzed to the back after receiving a kiss from Naruto to calm her down.

Noticing possibly her last chance, Ino decided to flirt.

"Hey, Naruto... What do you say to a drink after I'm done here?" she asked, sexily motioning her finger on her lip.

Rage flew into Naruto.

"What the hell? She saw Hina-chan hugging me and she still hasn't stopped?" he thought.

Taking a deep breath, "Look here Ino. Stop the damn flirtin' cos' I'm sick of it! Hinata is my girlfriend and you're still trying to hit on me?" and he stomped his foot to outline his wrath.

At that moment, and before Ino could respond, Kiba entered. "Ino baby, I'm here for my daily kiss!" he sang, not noticing Naruto's presence.

He skipped to the counter and towards Ino's flushed face, still amazingly not noticing a Naruto with his jaw dropped.

Naruto had a smug look on his face which slowly changed to anger.

"You slut!" he suddenly commented. Kiba turned around abruptly to finally notice Naruto.

"You were dating Kiba and still flirted with me all this time?".

Naruto was not actually angry. Rather, he was happy because he finally had some payback for Ino.

"What?" said Kiba. He turned to Ino.

"Babe, is this true?"

"N-no! Not at all. He's lying!" she stuttered.

Knowing how 'open' his girlfriend was, Kiba growled. Naruto was annoying, but he never lies. At most, he fails or forgets to mention something but Naruto was the most straightforward honest person Kiba knew from the time he was young.

Realizing her farce was up, Ino cried, pleading, "I-i'm really sorry Kiba! I was flirting with him before we start dating! Really! That's the truth!".

She leaned over the counter to try and seduce him.

"I've given you my body and soul. Let forget this ever happened. Hey come on!". she was pleading now, embedded with crying.

Hinata finally returned from the back dragging a huge luggage of flowers in a cart.

"Naruto-kun, help!" she whispered as she forcefully dredged the mass.

Naruto ran to her and dragged it in one hand, displaying his masculine strength. A dreamy look in her eyes, Hinata turned respectfully to Ino and Kiba who looked like they were about to argue. She bowed and hurried off with Naruto.

After they exited the shop, she asked.

"What happened in there?".

"Don't worry about it. It no longer concerns us" said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

The two of them returned to the wedding planners room. They dragged the bunch of flowers into the room.

"Sorry for the trouble" said a raspy male's voice.

"Just put the flowers at the corner over there".

Recognizing the voice, both Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a man attired in the Konohagakure Chuunin outfit. His hair was tied up to resemble a pineapple.

"Shikamaru?" they shouted simultaneously.

"Woah woah, what? It's already so troublesome to plan this wedding. Don't get me a heartattack will ya?" the genius wittily replied.

Now Naruto continued solo. "You're the wedding planner?"

"Wedding planners" corrected a strong female's voice this time.

The couple shifted their attention to the other person to find Temari leaning at the corner with her gargantuan fan.

"Neji asked us personally but hell, this is troublesome!" finished Shikamaru and he returned to the paper he was doodling on.

* * *

Upon recovering from their shock, Naruto and Hinata left the room.

"Ehh Temari, how's this?" and Shikamaru flashed her the paper he was drawing on.

"What is it?" she asked, holding back her laughter.

"It's the troublesome seating plans for the wedding!" he shouted in defense, knowing his drawing was bad.

"Seems like the genius of Konoha can't do everything after all" and she laughed out loud.

"Oh, shut it! Just check it!" he ordered.

"Keep your pants on" and she received the paper, laughing yet again.


	10. Hidden Shadow at the Wedding (Pt 1)

Chapter 10 :

The big day had arrived. Everyone was gearing up. Lee was running all around Konohagakure proclaiming a 'verbal invitation' despite Neji's assurance that it was not necessary.

Neji took in a deep breath and slowly, slowly let it out. "This is my wedding. I cannot afford to screw this up!".

Naruto, his best man, was beckoning him to calm down with a pushing gesture. "Neji, take it easy man! This is supposed to be your happiest day, not your most nervous" and he laughed at his own joke.

Neji however, was not in the mood to laugh. "Naruto, I can't help it! This body, which doesn't even shiver the most fearsome of enemies, shivers to meet the women I love. Help me!

Take these butterflies away!" pleaded Neji.

Sympathetic, the best man said, "Hmm. Everytime you think about some bad or start shivering, I'll hit you. Is that alright?".

After a small smile, Neji replied with, "Not a chance in hell" and he began a burst of laughter, soon to be joined in by Naruto.

Naruto was dead tired. He let out a long sigh of relief as he waited, fully dressed in his tuxedo, sitting at one of the tables for the guests. He was drinking a glass of champagne and stretching his other arm out. A nervous Neji was a pain in the ass.

"At least my work's done till the ceremony" he comforted himself. Someone pulled a chair forcing Naruto to slowly raise his head. It was Hinata.

"Yo, how was Tenten? Nervous?" he asked casually, his usual shyness banished from his multiple dates with Hinata.

"Yea... Tenten-neesan was freaking out. She can't seem to calm down".

"Her and Neji both!" and the couple laughed together.

Naruto carried his chair and placed it next to Hinata's. He grabbed her hand and looked at it. Stroking it slowly, he said, "You know, Hina-chan. After this wedding, maybe we should get married...".

Hinata was screaming ecstatically on the inside. "Did Naruto-kun just propose to me?" she asked herself, barely able to keep calm.

Inconspicuously letting out a deep breath, she replied with, "That would be nice Naruto-kun" and as they slowly reached their faces closer to kiss, they were interrupted by a male voice.

"Hello lovebugs, sorry for interrupting. Could you get to your places? The ceremony's gonna start soon" teased Shikamaru with Temari by side.

Naruto and Hinata, with their flushed faces, scattered to their places, with Naruto saying, "We'll continue later" and sending a blowing kiss with Hinata receiving it.

"Heh, what a bunch of losers, kissing like that in public".

"Don't be so mean Shikamaru... Didn't we kiss like that a lot on Valentines' day?" remarked Temari. Shikamaru blushed and his girlfriend laughed at him.

The fated time had come. Considering there was no real priest in Konohagakure, someone had to substitute in. With Shikamaru's extreme wit and cunning, he refused to spill the beans on the identity of the substitute priest.

Neji stood impatiently at the altar, tapping his foot to the piano's last minute practice. Naruto stood beside the bridegroom and held a ring with a rather large diamond sticking out of it. He was getting tensed by the thought, "How the hell am I gonna beat that? It's impossible dattebayou!"

The piano stopped abruptly and a man, judging by his stature, walked hurriedly to the altar. The hooded man then spoke in a familiar voice saying, "Get ready. They're coming".

Naruto had his suspicions who it was but thought, "A surprise wouldn't hurt".

Tenten walked in, her father holding her hand. It was her moment to walk down the isle. Behind her followed Hinata. The wedding music began to play.

The man in the mask revealed his face but not many were as shocked as anticipated, leaving a depressed expression on Shikamaru. Kakashi then said, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony" and continued on with the ceremony.

"Tenten, do you take Ne- Hyuuga Neji as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

She replied, "I do".

"Hyuuga Neji, do you take Tenten as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

He replied, "I do not". The crowd gasped. Tenten looked pleadingly into Neji's eyes. "I take her to be more than that. I take her to be the other half of me that I've always felt was missing. Sorry if I gave you a scare darling".

The crowd began to shuffle uneasily. It was the most juicy but dangerous section of the wedding.

"If there is any soul," Kakashi continued, "that does not see fit this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace" and he gulped. "Please let nothing go wrong" he repeated in his thoughts.

There was a moment of silence.

Just when Neji and Tenten began to breathe again, someone in a raspy voice shouted, "I OBJECT!".

The crowd turned to the man in question.


	11. Hidden Shadow at the Wedding (Pt 2)

Chapter 11 :

"Yo, Kakashi" said Sasuke as he undid his transformation jutsu.

"Capture him!" shouted Kakashi and Neji instantaneously but Sasuke had taken a random lady in front of him hostage

Holding his sword at her neck, he shouted, "Nobody moves!". "I'm not going to allow a happily ever after... Not after what happened to my family... My clan!" and he slit the woman's throat.

A few ninja jumped towards him only to be brutally put down by his blade. Even the ANBU was no match for him. "Can no one here fight?" and Sasuke jumped to the altar and stabbed Tenten.

Neji was stupefied and paralyzed. Sasuke charged against Neji, only to be stopped by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Rasengan!"

"Raikiri!" and they bashed Sasuke together but the latter was too fast and had already retreated a considerable distance. Neji had snapped out of it and charged forth.

"Hinata-sama!" called Neji as he signaled for a combined attack.

Standing back to back with the same stance, they took in a deep breath and readied themselves.

Sasuke chuckled at their seemingly futile effort.

They spoke in sync as if linked by some invisible thread. "Byakugan!" and their eyes changed. "Jyuukenpou : Hakke Rokujuuyonsho!" and they blasted Sasuke against the wall.

"Ngh! That was stronger than I thought" he said as he coughed out blood.

The Hyuuga siblings charged for another attack when he jumped and slashed sideways to hit both of them with his sword.

"I don't think so! Kage Shibari no Jutsu!" and Shikamaru bound the leaping rogue ninja to his shadow.

Noticing the chance, Naruto leaped, shouted and performed a, "Oudama Rasengan!" and slammed it on the bound Sasuke.

Sasuke rose slowly, taking the full brunt of the Naruto's attack. "Now... That it's come to this...". "Mangekyou Sharingan! Susano'o!" and a gargantuan skeleton immolated in flame surrounded Sasuke.

The massive skeleton crashed through the roof of the dojo, which also served as a location for weddings. Drawing it's flaming arrows and aiming at the Hyuuga siblings, Susano'o was interrupted by Temari.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" and the arrow was blow astray.

Sasuke glared at her and shouted, "Amaterasu!". Immediately the black flames began to incinerate Temari. Shikamaru and his quick thinking threw off her jacket before the flames touched her skin.

"Hope you didn't like that jacket" unnecessarily commented Shikamaru. Temari was too shaken to answer.

Before Sasuke could attempt another attack, Kakashi shouted, "Kamui!" and sucked Susano'o into an empty dimension, leaving the former on the floor, coughing out blood and bleeding from his eyes.

"KAKASHI!" he suddenly shouted and ran forth. "Chidori!" and he tried to stab Kakashi.

With his quick thinking, Kakashi retaliated with, "Raikiri!" and the two ninjas clashed, causing a hazardous catastrophe of energy being released. Many fell back and some were injured. Tsunade, Shizune and other medically trained ninja were healing those injured, regardless by the blast or not.

Kakashi rose to his feet, only to fall again, unconscious. Sasuke however, rose and spared no time to launch yet another attack. He swung his sword clumsily with fatigue and missed the random ninja he swung at.

This time, Naruto, armlocked the bleeding Sasuke from behind and forced a Rasengan down his back, forcing the latter into a state of unconsciousness. The ANBU immediately arrested him and disappeared.

Despite this miraculous victory, nobody had the energy left to cheer. Neji had returned to Wife's side, whose wounds had already been healed by Tsunade. "Someone please finish the wedding!" begged Neji and Tenten nodded her head gently.

Not taking any chances, Tsunade said, "There are no objections allowed. You may kiss the bride" and Neji finally kissed his new, in the process of fainting, wife.

Despite the tradition of the bride throwing the bouquet, Neji was forced to. He threw the flowers with all his remaining strength. In the end, it fell right behind him, into his cousin's hands. She raised the flowers up into the air and the crowd cheered.

Kakashi got up. Naruto then fiddled his pocket and took out two diamond rings.

Bending on one knee, he asked, looking straight into Hinata's eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" and the crowd cheered but abruptly stopped in the tension of waiting for her response.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, I will marry you!" and she hugged him when he stood up.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto continued, "Please marry us right now".

"Ugh... Let's get this over with... I've got a splitting headache" commented Kakashi.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. Again" and the crowd laughed.

* * *

During the post-wedding party celebrating two couples in comparison to one, Naruto and Hinata approached Neji and Tenten.

"Congratulations on your marriage Neji" teased Naruto.

"You too. Congratulations. And from now on, it's Neji-niisan and Tenten-neesan" replied Neji and the four began to laugh.

Shikamaru was sitting in one of the corners, exhausted. Temari approached him

"Shikamaru" she called out.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe... We should get married too" and with that, Shikamaru's eyes rolled up and he fainted.

"Oi! Oi Shikamaru!".

When he regained consciousness, he was lying in her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He did not answer. He grabbed her head and forcefully kissed her. Only after a good half minute did he respond, "I suppose marrying you wouldn't be too troublesome" and smiled.


	12. Vanishing Shadows

Chapter 12 :

Two years had passed since the three-pairs-in-one marriage. Despite the usual three man cell per mission, a total of seven skilled ninja were summoned to the Hokage's Chambers.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Aburame Shino" and Tsunade turned her face in embarrassment after recollecting some horrid memories from years ago, Valentines Day.

"You have all be summoned from Konohagakure and our sister village, Sunagakure", indicating Temari with her eyes, "for a very special SS Rank mission. Two years ago, on this very day, the local notorious rogue ninja and mass murderer Uchiha Sasuke was apprehended after a tiring battle with the best of our ninja. However, last night, our top-security, five elemental seal prison was penetrated by two unknown perpetrators; the only clue we have regarding them is that they were extremely seasoned ninja".

She paused to drink from the bottle under her desk.

Gulping down, she continued.

"Due to the jailbreak, we have had many escapees from the prison. However, our highest priority is that of recapturing Uchiha Sasuke. He is easily capable of ridding of multiple veteran ninja at once. You seven have been selected as a team to recapture based on your effective teamwork displayed over the years. Sasuke is expected to be in the vicinity of the village as we have blocked off all exits. Your mission is simple, find and re-encapsulate him before he causes any fatalities. Considering the horrible situation right now, if you do see him, engage with all immediacy".

She paused again and glared at all seven ninja.

"I appoint the leader of this makeshift team, Nara Shikamaru. Dismissed!".

* * *

The new team sped off, disappearing immediately upon hearing the Hokage's last word. They scanned the streets with their control of bugs, the byakugan and pure wits.

Naruto split into as many clones as possible while still trying to remain inconspicuous. Hinata was not with him, she had left to the the Hyuuga main house instructing him to go on without her.

They searched in pairs, obvious pairs.

Suddenly, there was alert from Shino's bugs to all of the ninja simultaneously, spelling out that he had spotted Sasuke.

The ninja rushed to the spot from different directions, slowly walking in when reaching to not alert the rogue ninja. They had all grown in power during the last two years. Only Hinata was not present.

Shikamaru gave a slight eye signal to where Sasuke was standing. The latter was dressed in long brown robe with a large buddhist priest hat, almost completely concealing his face. In his hand was a long staff topped with a big golden ring, holding many other small golden rings. They clanged together as he slowly, innocently, walked as a "priest".

Neji and Tenten approached Sasuke slowly. Shino waited around the next bend in case he ran. Naruto was above the roof, waiting for a clear hit. Shikamaru was a small distance, stationed and ready to bind Sasuke by connecting shadows and Temari was a very long distance away to try and foil any escape he could try with her massive fan.

Neji was now next to Sasuke and it seemed the latter had yet to notice anything. Tenten needed to grab him from behind and the former would grab him from the front. Shikamaru would bind their shadows and Naruto would have a point blank shot at Sasuke. If the rogue ninja figured and ran, Temari would blow him off and if he still managed to escape, Shino would paralyze him with his bugs. The plan was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

"Yo Neji. Long time no see!" and he stabbed Neji with a small dagger hidden in his cloak.

The plan had changed, drastically. Now, only a full force assault was in order.

He kicked Tenten away and thrusted Neji down, jumped and threw his staff at Shikamaru.

The golden color faded and the staff was simply an illusion hiding explosive tags.

"So troublesome..." he uttered, quite unperturbed.

Temari rushed to the scene and waved her massive fan. Sasuke used the wind generated to jumped onto the roof.

"Naruto! You put me in jail!" and he charged.

Naruto quickly blocked an unseen sword slash with his kunai. However, it was too weak. The kunai was sliced in half and furthered through into Naruto's side.

"Ahh!" he shouted in agony.

"You think I rotted in that hell hole for two years doing nothing?" and he laughed evilly. "Chidori Nagashi!" and electricity flowed through his blade into Naruto's side.

Paralyzed and suffering from immense pain, Naruto fell to his knees, the blade forcefully pulled out. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket as he was falling and dragged him along the roof tiles.

Sasuke then bit his tongue slightly and let a drop of blood fall to the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!".

A massive snake speared out of the ground and attacked Temari.

Tenten had recovered. She unlocked a variety of scrolls and shot out tons of weapons.

Sasuke easily dodged them with his serpentine agility, followed by a cheeky grin that read, 'weak'.

He threw Naruto at Tenten. Hinata appeared and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hinata! Where have you been?" exclaimed Tenten as she released more scrolls.

"Forgive me Tenten-neesan" and she jumped up and attacked Sasuke.

She shot forth with her Jyuuken techniques but it was futile. Sasuke evaded all the strikes with his Sharingan and immediately retaliated with, "Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!" and spewed out a fireball at her.

She fell to her despair only to be caught by Tenten.

Sasuke, however, did not wait. He shot another fireball at them and that was the last thing they remembered.

* * *

A few days later, with a few wounds being treated, Naruto, Hinata and Temari being hospitalized, and with direct medical assistance from Tsunade, the seven of them were gathered in the same ward.

"I know the mission was a failure. I am not angry. It was foolish of me to send a bunch of Chuunins instead of all Jonins and higher. Please forgive my insolence!" and Tsunade bowed her head in shame.

Flustered, Naruto shouted with his usual bluster, "Tsunade-no-bacchan yo! You shouldn't be apologizing! We failed the mission and it's our fault, not yours!". The rest nodded in agreement.

Tsunade offered a small smile knowing her ninjas were trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, everyone" she said, tearing up.


	13. Moon's Solstice and New Lives

Chapter 13 :

The gargantuan pillar tumbled and fell, a hole punched through it's width. In front of it stood Sasuke, who had escaped from Konohagakure, mercilessly slaughtering any of the ninja who stood in his way.

He was currently situated in an old, undiscovered and broken down apartment near Pain's Tower, Amegakure.

"Would you mind not destroying any more pillars? This place will not survive another devastating attack".

"Pein! Why did you rescue you me? I needed no help to escape from that pathetic excuse of a prison!" he shouted in reply, eyebrows furrowing in rising anger.

"Calm down Sasuke. I have brought you a special visitor, one I believe you have longed to see for a long time now". Pein turned to entrance of the old shack. The door creaked open and a man bearing a strong resemblance to Sasuke entered.

Sasuke's eyes widened and shone with bloodlust.

"Itachi!" and he charged towards him, only to be countered and intercepted, his face pushed against the ground, Itachi's foot pressuring it.

"Sasuke. I see you have not changed in the slightest. Pein! Do we really need this weak one?" Itachi questioned, his glare making Pein uncomfortable.

Pein played a poker face, albiet his fingers fiddling in his pocket to exercise off the uneasiness.

"Leave him. We need him. I believe he can turn to the side of justice and peace. Listen well, Sasuke. I plan to accomplish your dream, that of destroying Konohagakure. In doing so, it's people will crave peace and act as a catalyst in the ninja world ; a tool of peace. Will you serve my cause?".

Pein stared into Sasuke's eyes. The latter calmed down, shut his eyes and thought to himself, "It would be easier for Pein to kill them".

Itachi removed his foot and moves to side. Sasuke rose.

"Pein! I, Uchiha Sasuke, serve no one. I'll work with you though. That is, on one condition ; Let me kill Uzumaki Naruto personally. Let me rip his guts from his stomach with my bare hands and you can do whatever you want with the rest of the village!".

"You are misguided, young one. However, I shall compromise with you and allow you the freedom to exercise your condition". He paused.

Walking over to the side, he grabbed a clean coat and handed it to Sasuke.

"You are now officially in the Akatsuki. I do hope you change your goal from revenge to peace in your own time" and with that, Pein left the two Uchiha brothers alone in the apartment.

There was a chilling, still silence in the atmosphere. Sasuke stared at his elder brother but the latter did not respond. Instead, he raised his hands and stared into it, an edge of regret visible in the sides of eyes.

This wordless exchange continued for a few minutes before Itachi left, all too abruptly.

Sasuke glared at his new robe. It was pure black with a woven red clouds all over it, having a cotton like feel to it. He slowly caressed his Konoha headband and after pulled it off roughly. He drew his blade and laid a long but precise scratch along the Konoha sign, notoriously customary to the Akatsuki.

Re-adorning himself with his modified headband and his new garb, he left the old shack and walked into the pouring rain.

* * *

In the hospital ward harboring the seven injured ninja of Konohagakure, Hinata was uncomfortable in her bed. She had something very important to tell Naruto but there was a prerequisite ; they had to be alone.

Clearly this was impossible to fulfil with the five other injured residing in the same ward.

Thus, postponing the offer to the next possible date, she tried to banish her anxiety will some smalltalk.

"Naruto-kun. Do you think you're fit enough to walk around yet?" she whispered to the man on the bed next to her's.

"I'm ready anytime, anytime for you Hina-chan!" he whispered back, amazingly still representing his iconic bluster.

With that, he leaped off his bed, only to fall back onto it, hugging his stomach in dire pain.

"Sorry Hina-chan... I don't think I'm ready to walk around yet...".

Despite how cruel it seemed, Hinata began to spew out unstoppable bursts of mirth. The whole image of Naruto jumping only to immediately fall once more was hilarious!

She could not stop laughing, until the point where she teared in her eyes and squeezed up into a foetal position.

A nurse stormed into the ward to investigate the source of noise. Many patients were still asleep and it was, after all, a hospital.

Hinata stopped laughing and tried to hold it in. However, the scene kept repeating in her head and soon enough she had to resort to covering her face on her pillow.

"Miss. Hyuuga!" beckoned the nurse. "Please do not laugh so much! A pregnant woman should not stress her muscles so much!".

The laughter stopped. Naruto slowly turned to Hinata, dumbfounded by the news that just breached his ear canals.

"Hina-chan, is this true?"

"Mm" replied Hinata, face getting flushed more by the second.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yea. A-are you... angry?"

"I'm gonna be a dad dattebayou!" screamed Naruto.

"Oi!" shouted the nurse.

"Ahh ta ta ta ta" he binged as he held his stomach from the wounds reopening.

"Eh? Seriously? Congratulations Hinata!" said Tenten.

"Thank you Tenten-neesan" and Hinata smiled sweetly, her cheeks a bright pink which matched her eyes.

Naruto thought that she looked, at this moment, more beautiful than ever. He wanted to embrace her tighter than he ever did but, alas, his injuries restrained him.

Neji stared at Naruto, unblinking. It felt as if the former was glaring and burning the latter's soul on sight and the latter knew why. If Hinata was pregnant, they have truly become man and wife and that was something that Neji would never accept, not for his princess like sister.

"Neji-niisan! Stop staring at him!" shouted Hinata.

Neji rotated his killer gaze and directed it at Hinata.

She gasped. The gaze was stronger than before.

"Neji! Stop it! They're married!" reprimanded Tenten.

"Bu-but... Naruto... and Hinata-sama... and Naruto..." and he continued to repeat and complain like a child.

"Shh. It's alright darling. They'll be great parents!" reassured Tenten.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Temari and Shino continued to sleep despite the masses and masses of noise.


	14. Terrorism 101

Chapter 14 :

Hinata had been excused from all missions for the time being. However, her dear husband was not blessed with the same privileges.

"You be safe alright? Don't do anything stupid" advised Hinata.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Besides, Neji and lee are accompanying me as a team" he reassured.

She gave him a kiss goodbye and for good luck. As he left the Hyuuga main house, the couple waved to each other.

"Yo, Neji-niisan, Bushy-brows. Let's go. I've got a wife to return to!" Naruto gloated happily.

"You're not the only one Naruto!" said Neji, adding fuel to the fire.

Lee sighed. The love of his life, Haruno Sakura, had declined any form of invitation to any form of a date for the past two years. Lee had all about given up.

He raised his head.

"I should not be depressed about not being in romance! I should fully enjoy the power of youth!" and he shot his fist into the air, resulting in awkward laughs from in-laws.

Neji opened a map.

He pointed to one spot and said, "This is where the infamous Akatsuki have been spotted. We must make haste" and the three ninja leaped and vanished.

Meanwhile, Hinata had approached her sister-in-law for some tips on romance; a topic she felt she was unconfident in despite being married.

"Tenten-neesan, could you help me?".

Tenten was stacking up a few old battle scrolls onto the shelf. She turned around to an anxious Hinata.

"Yes? How can I help?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask how I can be better at romance. At showing Naruto-kun I love him and in the be-bedroom".

Horribly flushed, Hinata turned her face away, unable to face Tenten.

Tenten stared at the mouse, wide eyed. Upon digesting the shock, she began to giggle.

"Wh-what's so funny?" asked Hinata stomping her foot slightly forward. It was evident that she was angry, a sight rarely to be gazed upon.

Tenten sat down on the floor, cross legged, and beckoned for Hinata to sit beside her.

"Now, Hinata. You shouldn't be shy to ask such questions. Not to me" and she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Here's the deal. Usually it's the guys doing the romantic things like holding our hands and hugging us first right? If you want to change that, then why not do those things first? Make him your slave! That's right, make him desire you!" shouted Tenten, now really into this.

Hinata stared at her in-law with pure awe. She never expected Tenten to suggest what the latter just did.

"Tenten-neesan... Are you suggesting that I seduce Naruto before he takes the lead?" she asked, carefully as to not upset Tenten.

"Pretty much. Look. All you gotta do is... maybe..." and she analyzed Hinata in her entirety.

"Show off a little of that chest. It's huge you know, just in case you didn't notice" and she gave a cheeky smile.

Hinata gasped and put her palms over her mouth to block the shocked expression on her face.

"Tenten-neesan! How could you- I would never do something indecent!" she complained back.

"O? But haven't you shown yourself to Naruto nude already?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

Her face bright red, Hinata stormed off, completely stupefied from what her in-law just asked while adorning a poker face.

She ran into her bedroom. She had never discussed anything relating to the birds and the bees or romance in general with anyone before. Thus, she actually felt pretty proud for standing up to the challenge. She had run off but still, it was undoubtedly a large advancement in her charts.

Naruto, Neji and Lee had finally reached their destination after half a day of travelling through forests, around mountains and leaping from cliff to cliff.

Naruto fell to the ground, evidently exhausted.

"He-Hey Neji-niisan, Bushy-brows. Can we take a break?" he barely managed through the heavy respiration.

Before they could answer, there was a rustle in the leaves. The trio turned around and split into different directions immediately.

It was just in time too.

"Art... Is a blast! Mm!" shouted someone, hiding in the tree's leaf masses as he launched an explosive clay bird, almost hitting the three ninja.

The explosion fogged up the area. The trio could not see.

A silhouette walked into the fray.

"My work is art. Don't you agree? Mm!" the figure asked mockingly.

Neji used his Byakugan to pinpoint the enemy's location. He launched his strike only to be blown back by an explosion upon touching the enemy's hand, clearing the fog.

Naruto and Lee saw him. He was a tall man with long blonde hair tied in a single ponytail and a long fringe, wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a scratched Iwagakure headband. His palms had mouths on them and out of each stood out a tongue.

"Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" and Naruto split into at least fifty clones.

At the same time, Lee ran to the Akatsuki and kicked him from behind.

However, as soon as the kick hit, figure melted into clay. The figure who had knocked Neji unconscious was using a clay clone.

Again, from the trees did the enemy shoot out clay birds. However, this time there were a lot of them flying around and a mass multitude of clay spiders crawling from all directions. It was as if they had waltzed into a trap.

Many of Naruto's clones were wiped out and his fatigue was increasing, fast. These clay animals were constantly detonating themselves to hurt Naruto and Lee.

Grabbing Neji one his shoulder, Lee shouted to Naruto, "Naruto-kun! Let's get out of here! We cannot win him when he hiding!" and he sped away at full speed, Naruto following.

"I won't letcha run! Mm!" shouted the blonde figure.

He had finally shown himself again. He shot three clay birds at the three escapees and it hit, only for the former to find out that he had been deceived by shadow clones.

"Damnit!" he said, stomping his foot and breaking a tree branch, falling.

Naruto and Lee, with Neji as a burden, had escaped successfully from the Akatsuki member. He was too dangerous in his own customized battleground for the two ninja.

"Bushy-brows! Take Neji-niisan back to the village. I'll take care of the Akatsuki!".

"Naruto-kun, he's too dangerous! Let me help with the power of my youth!" replied Lee, shiny eyed.

Naruto, however, did not listen to his friend and had already returned to hunt the explosive, blonde Akatsuki member.


	15. Shadows of Confusion

Chapter 15 :

"Oi! Akatsuki! Get out here!" shouted Naruto.

He was hell bent on getting revenge for Neji.

"Ahahaha. Tell me. Is my art not true beauty? Mm!" replied the blonde figure with a rhetorical question, finally walking into the open.

Rage flew into Naruto upon seeing him. It was not due to what he did to Neji though. Naruto was feeling frustrated recently and then the Akatsuki happened to come along. It was simply this member's bad luck.

"You... are the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails right? Uzu- Uzumaki Naruto! O! I've hit jackpot now! Mm!"

"You seem to know about me but who are you?" questioned Naruto fiercely.

"Deidara. The best artist of the Akatsuki! Mm! Without further ado, let me display to you some of my fabulous artworks. Mm!" and he began to leap into the air, scattering it with clay birds and spiders.

Naruto had already ran forth and charged a Rasengan into his palm. However, he missed. Despite Deidara's reliance on distance and evident lack physical prowess, he still moved at the speed of a seasoned ninja.

Naruto jumped up into the air and shouted, "Tajyuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" and split into many clones once more. Each pair of clones had formed a Rasengan and indeed, it seemed as if it was raining Rasengan.

Deidara however, seemed to dodge Naruto's strikes completely, if not with expert ease.

Molding a massive amount of clay, Deidara let out a loud maniacal burst of laughter.

Naruto was horribly fatigued. He felt the utmost trouble to stand, let alone move. However, he knew that if he let this chance go, he might not have another opportunity for an attack.

He charged up a Rasengan and burst forth with all his remaining energy towards the immobilized Deidara.

Suddenly, Deidara's eyes widened as he gazed at his midsection. A sword had pierced him from behind before Naruto even reached him. The former turned around to find none other than Sasuke.

"You... You're part of the Akatsuki right? Then why did you kill me? It's not artistic...Mm!" he managed and fell, lifeless.

The Uchiha drew his sword out of Deidara's corpse and swung off the blood.

"Sasuke! You're one of them?" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke did not answer. His only reply was that of a sly smile.

Yielding his blade, he turned around and walked away into the forest. Every cell inside Naruto compelled him to pursue Sasuke but he knew that even if he did, he might very well end up dead.

Thus, Naruto let Sasuke walk away to the forest, the latter forever passively exuding a debasing aura.

* * *

Lee had arrived at Konohagakure but instead of reporting Neji to the hospital, he brought him to the Hyuuga main house where his wife and cousin waited.

"Neji!" screamed Tenten upon seeing her dear husband covered in deep wounds from the blast. She ran to him and Lee placed him down.

"I'm sorry Tenten! Me and Naruto-kun could not stop this from happening!" and Lee bowed on his knees, asking for forgiveness for himself and on behalf of Naruto.

Tenten shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure. I'm sure this fool did something to act like a hero!" and she continued into sobs.

Lee rose and walked away after bowing respectfully. He had figured that Tenten needed some time alone.

Neji opened his eyes.

"Where... am I? he asked slowly, still half dazed.

Tenten's eyes glared with joy to see him alive. She could not possibly live without him.

"Our house. Lee brought you back and Naruto stayed behind" she finally answered.

"Naruto! I must help him!" and he tried to rise, only to fail, obstructed by the immense pain shooting through him.

"Stop it! You can't possibly be anything but a burden to him right now" she educated.

Slowly lifting him up, Tenten carried Neji to the hospital.

* * *

A few days later, Neji was in the hospital and well into recovery while Naruto and Lee were at the gym, their mission long accomplished.

"Naruto-kun. I must ask you something with the candour of youth. How do I make Sakura-chan like me?" he asked with his face in pure concentration. His massive eyebrows were funneled and he looked as if he was prepared to take mental notes.

"Eto... I don't know" answered Naruto casually.

"But Naruto-kun, how can you not know? You are married!" Lee complained.

"Well..." and he began to poke his cheek with his finger, "Hina-chan approached me... So I really have no clue".

Lee sighed. He was close to breaking point. Unasked for, Lee began to tell a story.

"Just yesterday, I was walking through the streets on my hands when I witnessed an explosion of beauty, emanating pink. Instantly, I jumped and stood in front of her, the power of my youth overwhelming. However, I believe it was too overwhelming as immediately after, Sakura covered her nose and ran away from me. Naruto-kun, is it so that I am too irresistible that Sakura cannot encapsulate my beauty?" he asked earnestly.

Naruto could not reply. He was on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing at the top of his voice.

"You? Irresistible? Stop joking around dattebayou!" and he continued to laugh, rolling on the floor.

"Naruto-kun! Please be serious! I am in dire need of assistance!" shouted Lee, unperturbed by the loud laughter.

"Alright alright sorry. Sakura-chan likes someone else. We never really stood a chance Bushy-brows" said Naruto wisely, after some thought.

Lee hung his head in shame. His depressed heart was evident. It seemed as if an aura of depression was sucking everything around him in, and truly, everything around Lee seemed to be moving.

They movements jumped from small drags to large jumps. Naruto and Lee began to search for the source of the earthquake. It was clearly not natural, the magnitude was progressively increasing. They were thrown to the side by the extreme shakes.

"Bushy-brows! Follow me!" commanded Naruto as he quickly recovered and sped off to his wife during such a crucial and dangerous time. With her expecting his child, the latter refused to take any chances.


	16. The Fox, The Beast and The Shark (Pt 1)

Chapter 16 :

Meanwhile, in the main house, Tenten was caring for the three month pregnant Hinata. The shakes were too violent, they were too hazardous for a pregnant woman.

"Hinata, you just stay here alright? I'll be right back" said Tenten as she left the main house to seek the source of the massive earthquake.

Hinata was not about to let her in-law suffer danger alone. For once, she disobeyed the orders of her elders and tailed Tenten to the main house's gates.

There, Hinata witnessed a terrible sight, one no one should ever behold. Tenten was knocked out, on the floor, bleeding profusely.

She ran to her in-law's aid.

"Tenten-neesan!" and she began to perform the little healing ninjutsu she knew.

Tenten's wounds closed soon enough but, evidently, severe internal bleeding was present.

"Tenten-neesan, who did this to you?" Hinata asked once Tenten regained her consciousness.

"Run, Hinata. He's too strong. Go find Naruto, he should be strong enough" and with that, Tenten fell back into the realm of faint.

The Hyuuga looked around for the aggressor as rage filled her being. She swore she would have revenge for her neesan.

As Hinata carried Tenten back into the main house, - not the hospital due to the ever-continuing tremors - an extremely powerful force blew the pair aback, literally.

The attack was focused on the main house's master bedroom, Hiashi's bedroom. Hinata, however, presumed it to be a simple coincidence, especially at that point of time.

Laying Tenten down, quite a distance away, Hinata sprinted as fast as she could, in her present state, back to the main house.

The house was almost completely devastated. The attack was seemingly compact but it took a gargantuan toll on the mansion.

The walls have crumbled in and all that stood on the locus of the previous Hyuuga main house was ash and rubble.

Dumbfounded, Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned her perimeter, only to find no possibly aggressor.

"Hina-chan!" shouted a voice from afar.

It turned out to be Naruto and Lee, running at extreme speed back to the once main house's location.

Upon witnessing the present state of the mansion, Naruto gasped and Lee lost his balance, falling.

"Hina-chan! What happened to the house?" managed Naruto, panting heavily to compensate for having kept up with Lee's inhuman speed.

"I don't know. The earthquake started small and suddenly began to grow in magnitude. Tenten-neesan left the house to check for the source and was injured, afterwhich the house itself was attacked".

"Who could portray such fiendish behavior!" shouted Lee with his usual luster, shooting his fist up into the air.

Another attack was launched. The sheer force of the quick, unseen strike left the three ninja skidding on their tabi sandals.

"Bushy-brows! Protect Hina-chan! I'm gonna teach this dude a lesson!" and Naruto leaped off into the air in search for the invisible attacker, without listening to any objections.

* * *

Naruto had finally found him. The perpetrator was undoubtedly part of the Akatsuki, that was evident from his scratched headband and robe.

The former was worried about a different significant feature of this new enemy, his skin color and texture. It was slightly scaly and blue.

The worse thing was that this person was wielding a massive sword, displaying teeth on it's surface akin to those of a shark.

His mouth too, when opened, displayed a full array of shark-like fangs.

"Jinchuuriki! We meet at last. Samehada here" and he indicated his sword, "has been thirsting for your chakra".

He slammed his sword into the ground creating an extreme shock, the "earthquake" they had been experiencing. His expression was completely void of emotion, with the exception of his small white eyes piercing into Naruto's soul.

"Come at me Jinchuuriki!" and he raised his sword, pointing the massive piece at Naruto with a single arm.

Interested with his new challenge, Naruto charged in without tact, as per usual.

He drew a kunai and jumped, assaulting the Akatsuki as he fell.

It turned out that the Akatsuki was not only fiercesome in looks. He quickly and easily blocked Naruto's strike from above with his massive blade. Next, the latter rotated his blade slightly to scratch former's leg.

Naruto retreated back with a jump from the propulsion from the Akatsuki's block. His leg had been scratched, but it was nothing much.

The Akatsuki ninja looked different from before. Out of his eyes came a strange red glow, and somehow Naruto knew it was bloodlust.

"Who are you?" shouted an angry Naruto.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. The Bijuu without a tail. Take your pick!" he replied cockily.

Kisame began to swing his sword with massive reach, but still extreme precision. He seemed somewhat faster than before and Naruto was having a hard time keeping up.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Hyuuga main house, Lee was "protecting" Hinata.

"Lee-san, you should get help Naruto-kun. He could be in trouble!" beckoned Naruto's wife.

"Naruto-kun has instructed me to stand by you and protect you! I cannot betray the trust of his youth!" and Lee shot his fist up into the air.

"I don't need any protecting! I'll stay here, so please go and help him!" pleaded Hinata, almost crying, googly eyed.

Lee nodded his head in agreement and sped off, ninja style, hands flowing behind, slave to his graceful sprinting.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-san has sent to be of assistance!".

"Bushy-brows, you idiot! I told you stay and protect Hina-chan dattebayou!" shouted Naruto, eyes still focused on Kisame.

Kisame restarted his rampage again.

"Suiton : Bakusui Shouha!" and he spat forth a massive wave and began to ride in it.

Naruto and Lee jumped in separate directions to dodge the incoming force of water.

Lee then charged dove into the water, and saw Kisame swimming at his with extreme speed, his massive blade at the ready to strike!

Using his breakneck speed, Lee then kicked the water in motion so as to create shockwaves against Kisame and it seemed to be working. The latter was getting injured and he already had a blood wound - such was the force of the former's kicks.

Completely enraged, Kisame shouted, "Now your shark bait!" and he stabbed himself with Samehada. He began to change, the sword being absorbed into him and he changed into a semi-shark figure.


	17. The Fox, The Beast and The Shark (Pt 2)

Chapter 17 :

Kisame in his new form underwater was relentless in attacking. He had injured Lee so much that the water was turning red.

Still, he hungered for Lee's blood and chakra. He swam at full speed, bashing the Taijitsu specialist everywhere. The worst part was, the latter couldn't even see the raging shark hybrid.

The water had finally cleared off by spreading to the sides and the injured Lee fell and lay limp on the ground. However, Kisame was still surrounded by the bubble of water,allowing the monster to keep his breakneck speed.

Naruto was urged to help but knew not what to do. If he recklessly charged in, he could very well die. Lee's endurance was off the charts and even if was this badly injured, what could Naruto possibly do without dieing?

He decided on a good plan. The same plan he used to defeat Neji years ago, only this time, not with a fist, but with a rasengan.

"Bushy-brows! Buy me some time!" and Naruto disappeared without waiting for a reply.

The jutsu-incompetent ninja stood, his guts and determination raising his body. Said body was already at it's limits but that did not hurdle the former.

"I will Naruto-kun!" replied Lee, answering the disappeared ninja.

He dropped his head in concentration knowing what he had to do, afterwhich staring directly into Kisame's beady, hollow eyes.

"Come on Konoha Ninja. Don't let me get bored!" taunted the shark hybrid.

"I will not decline a challenge!" Lee replied wittily.

"Seimon, KAI!" and Lee's hair began to defy gravity, flying upward like a flame.

His body turned red, veins popping out everywhere as his blood began to pump at a heavily increased rate, needless to say, adding to his physical prowess exponentially.

The new Lee charged without hesitation, eyes completely white, at Kisame, punching the air with such strength that fire was surrounded the air, equivalent to that of a Katon technique.

Kisame, also charging, halted his assault. However, it was too late; he had taken the full brunt of the damage of the speeded air and their encapsulating flames.

The shark was blown aback and as soon as he fell to the ground, his water bubble dissipated.

Lee, analyzing this moment as probably one of his only chances, charged forth with extreme speed and began a fearsome barrage of punches.

Kisame laid on the floor, quite unconscious, at least, seemingly. Lee raised his fist for a final strike.

The former's clenched fist so close to Kisame's face, the latter's cheeks were being blown by the sheer force. However, then the latter retaliated.

He was never unconscious in the first place. He grabbed Lee's arm and folded signs in the other hand.

"Suiton : Senshokukou!" and out came a massive tidal wave of water-formed-sharks, smashing devastatingly into Lee at a point blank range.

Kisame released Lee's arm from his tight grip allowing the latter to fall to the ground with a thump, rather limp.

It was evident that he was still alive and still had the third gate opened but, it was also evident that Lee could not move anytime soon.

Kisame utilized Samehada's power by morphing his hand into a large spike. He aimed it at Lee's face, too tired of fighting such a troublesome opponent.

He shot forth, only to be incepted by Naruto, suddenly jumped upward with a rasengan from out of the ground. The rasengan was absorbed by Kisame, the damage taken wholly to his abdomen, blowing the latter aback.

Lee however, was still stabbed in his left arm and thus said arm began to bleed profusely.

Naruto knew he could not fight Kisame and protect Lee simultaneously and so carried him gently, afterwhich rushing off to the hospital, leaving Kisame in the momentary halt the fight had progressed to.

* * *

The tactless ninja kicked the doors of the hospital opened, carrying a bleeding and unconscious Lee.

"Sakura-chan!" he called out.

Naruto had confidence in Sakura's medical ability and for some reason, he also had an inkling that should Sakura be the healer of Lee, the latter would recover exponentially faster.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted once more and louder than before, however, fruitlessly.

Tsunade appeared in the corridor after Naruto's wailing, beckoning for the latter to follow her quietly.

She hit him hard on the head.

"Stop shouting you idiot! The hospital is full of injured people. The shocks were too great it seems" and she shook her head.

"Some kind of ninja they are" and she seemed pretty disappointed.

Tsunade then took Lee from Naruto's arms.

"I'll take care of him. What a foolish kid, always getting himself so injured" and her eyes reflected pure worry.

Naruto respectfully bowed and began to return to Kisame when Tsunade called him, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, I can't take much more of this. Seeing all my ninja in pain and suffering... Kill that bastard! And don't die!".

"I'll rip his guts out dattebayou!" and Naruto ran full speed.

* * *

After returning to the same place he left Kisame, Naruto realized that the Akatsuki member was nowhere to be found.

He searched the area, shouting derogatory remarks about the Akatsuki and sharks to lure him out.

Finally, he found Kisame. Alas, the ninja had returned to normal form but had also taken a hostage.

Naruto's eyes opened incredibly wide. Anger raged like a volcano within him.

In Kisame's arm stood two silhouettes, Samehada, the blade resting on his shoulder and in the other, Hinata, the former's arm gripping her neck horribly tight.

"Hina-chan! Let go of her!" shouted the enraged Naruto.

"Fufufufufu. Jinchuuriki, if you want her, take her back by force!" and he tightened his grip around Hinata's neck.

"Hina-chan!".

Naruto was tearing up. He prepared to charge.

"Oi oi, be careful. Every step you take forward makes me want to squeeze her tighter" and indeed, he did choke Hinata even tighter, so much until she was struggling for air frantically.

Naruto mashed his teeth together in his helplessness. Moving forward would ensure only a double death of both Hinata and his unborn child.

Kisame's ever taunting eyes stared straight at Naruto. However, that was not the factor that caused his so much pain. Rather, the thought of betraying Hinata's trust in him to somehow pull off a miraculous save of both her and their child killed him internally.

He dropped to a single knee and slammed his fist onto the ground, all fighting spirit ripped out of him forcefully, leaving his emotionless soul bleeding and desperately crying for help.


	18. The Fox, The Beast and The Shark (Pt 3)

Chapter 18 :

Naruto shot forth and stood behind Kisame, too fast for the latter to see.

The Akatsuki member released the dejected hostage and she fell to the floor after witnessing the hostile form of her husband.

The Kyuubi-coated ninja grabbed Kisame's arm and squeezed it with the same intensity at which he choked Hinata, smiling the tighter he went.

Kisame headbutted him, but to no avail. The shark skin had cut Naruto and made him bleed but it was nothing compared to what the latter felt from his helplessness.

Naruto was so angry that his anger seemed to coating around him as boiling and bubbling red chakra.

Kisame peered curiously at Naruto, wondering what new tricks the Jinchuuriki could possibly offer him.

Naruto began to chuckle and when he looked up at Kisame and hostage, his eyes were like a fox, a straight vertical line as the pupil.

"The Jinchuuriki awakens? Finally things are getting interesting!" he taunted.

"AHHHHH" binged Kisame in pain as Naruto had begun to touch his bone, his Kyuubi chakra acidic to the former's skin.

Naruto then formed a rasengan with a shadow clone, unbathed in Kyuubi chakra. However, it seems the rasengan caught on and was formed with Kyuubi chakra.

He shot the bolt of power at Kisame, only for the latter to block with his sword and skid away from Naruto's grip, backwards.

"Let's dance then!".

"Suiton : Bakusui Shouha!" shouted Kisame and he spewed out a wave from his mouth, engulfing the area in water once more.

The Kyuubi cloak had already sprouted many tails, five tails too many for a tailless ninja and the latter was becoming more and more bestial.

He leaped from point to point on all four legs, bruising his hands but still quite unperturbed, growling now and then.

Kisame on the other hand, was showing small signs of fear and dismay. He never anticipated the savagery he was witnessing.

The good thing for Kisame was that the bestial Naruto refrained from approaching the water, until...

A sixth tail grew from the cloak. Naruto had seemed to have lost all sense of humanity, but then, he spoke.

"You attacked my home. You hurt my friends. You almost killed my wife. Now, I'm gonna pay you back tenfold dattebayou!".

"Samehada is hungering. Let's go!" and Kisame abandoned the water and dove onto Naruto, with a sword strike, from above.

Naruto caught Samehada in his bare hands, now bleeding from the shaving blade, then flipping the said blade and it's wielder aside, to and fro, and smashing him on the ground as if Kisame and blade had no weight.

A horribly injured Kisame laid on the ground, no longer so full of blood. He could barely move but still managed a cocky sentence.

"Jinchuuriki... Your power amazes me. Unfortunately, it's not enough to kill me" and Kisame burst out laughing, his body lying still.

He started to spew small streams of water from his mouth. As the water crossed over his body and touched his dire wounds, the blood stopped flowing and the wounds closed shortly after.

Naruto, in all his rage, still had the audacity to be confused. The thought of having to kill Kisame again pleasured him but at the same time angered him.

A seventh tail grew. Naruto charged onto the regenerating Kisame and stabbed his whole arm through the latter's torso.

Blood had splattered everywhere.

The battle was over but the worse was yet to come.

A Kyuubi-chakra'd Naruto with seven tails was remaining and continuously slashing and bashing the corpse with renewed aggression.

At last, Kisame dropped his massive blade and ceased to live.

However, the frenzied strikes did not stop.

Rather, they were growing in intensity as though Naruto wanted to ultimately see Kisame's body ripped to smithereens.

"Naruto-kun-" called out a weak voice.

The bestial Naruto shook his head frantically in search for the source of the call.

His attention returned to mutilating the corpse he was sitting on.

The voice repeated ; "Naruto-kun... please stop this!", this time not as weak.

He recognized the voice of his beloved. Two tails disappeared from his cloak.

Turning to her, he witnessed Hinata crawling on the floor, towards him.

The other tails vanished. He ran towards her with all his remaining strength and burnt body.

Hinata, feeling the warmth of her husband began to shut her eyes to fatigue.

Cradling her in his arm, he shouted with overwhelming emotion, "Hina-chan... hang in there! Hina-chan!".

* * *

Two days later, Hinata opened her eyes to the sight of a white room with two very familiar silhouettes standing at the side, one clad in orange and one fully attired in pink.

Her first words; "Naruto-kun".

The one clad in orange rushed towards her and grabbed her hand, forcefully but gently. She knew this sensation well.

The one in pink stood respectfully at the side, hands clutching a board attached to some papers.

Hinata could not visualize anything properly, her vision was still blurry.

She closed her eyes for she did not need to see to know who was grasping her hand. The familiar warmth in itself made her shed tears of joy. Soon after, she had dozed off again, this time feeling protected by her beloved.

Sakura continued, "Naruto, you worry too much. The baby is fine".

"Well can you blame me?" he replied casually, with a subtle cheer in his word.

There was awkward silence. Sakura bit her lip and took in a deep breath.

"Say, Naruto... you... wanna go out sometime?" she asked as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, revealing a slight view of lingerie.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He never expected this out of Sakura.

He was raging on the inside. He wanted to lash back with such intensity but held back.

Naruto wanted to preserve the steady friendship he had formed with his former crush.

He ignored her "gestures of goodwill" and continued the conversation.

"You think she'll be here for long?" he diverted the subject.

Sakura turned her face away in shame, aware she was being ignored.

She quickly attempted to patch up the situation.

"Naruto...I have other patients. I'll check on her again in abit ok?" and she left the room abruptly.

Naruto stood at the side of the side of the bed and grabbed Hinata's palm, grasping it as he did before.

"Hina-chan. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping. I know you can't hear me right now but... I'll always be here from now onwards... to protect you... and the little him or her inside you" he slowly recited, tears building at the corner of his eyes.


	19. Queer Strings of Fate

Chapter 19 :

"Tenten, pass me that hammer" said Neji.

"Hai!" and she threw the heavy hammer to him.

The couple was helping the village builders to rebuild the Hyuuga main house after it was completely destroyed from the Akatsuki attack.

Neji caught the tool skillfully and gracefully, probably the aftereffect of too much fighting.

"I'm taking a break Neji" and she walked to one of the remaining intact rooms after he nodded his head on agreement.

Exhausted, Tenten literally dropped herself on the floor. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and laid down flat on the floor, panting heavily and sighing continuously.

"I wonder what happened to Hinata...", she thought aloud.

Soon after, Neji waltzed into the room, equally as tired. They had been working for two days straight and they were not even healed yet.

"Neji... I can't take much more of this... I thought it would be easy... but now I know how freaking huge this mansion is!" she screamed, her voice fluctuating with weakness.

Neji just replied with a childish chuckle, knowing and cheeky.

The air was tense all of a sudden. The pair found no words to say to each other.

Neji crawled closer to his wife and held her hand who in turn accepted it without any qualms.

"Neji... What happened? I don't know anymore... I can't keep up with it... Please tell me... tell me" stuttered Tenten in a spout of disbelief.

Neji placed his finger on her lips, immediately enclosing her in a passionate kiss after.

Tenten, gladly accepting it, began to tear.

"Don't cry. I know a lot has happened recently but it'll get better, surely" and he continued by hugging as tightly as possible.

An uninvited visitor entered the premises to break the engaging moment of the couple.

"Ehh... sorry for interruptin- Tsunade-sama wants to see you, both immediately" uttered the ninja messenger, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

Neji and Tenten hurried to the Hokage's office as requested with the messenger.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, I have an urgent mission for the two of you!" the blonde woman shouted as the pair entered the room.

Neji was conspicuously taken aback. He and Tenten had barely entered the room and She was already shouting at them.

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, we are not in perfect shape as of yet" he replied with respectfully, but with an iron undertone.

"There is no time to wait" she continued in her current volume if not louder, "for you two to heal properly! You're some of the best ninja in this village and because of that I'll pretend I didn't sense that hostility in your voice".

Neji, ready to retort, was halted by his wife's palm on his shoulder. He glanced at her and at the floor, gulping.

Tsunade continued, "We have received intel on a very probable location where the Akatsuki could be meeting. I require a team of ninja to scout and destroy the headquarters should the information prove reliable. You, Neji, are the leader of this team! Select another ninja with Tenten and leave tomorrow morning" and she handed him a map with a marked location.

Neji, receiving the map, stared long and hard at the marked location.

"Tsunade-sama, this area is in Kumogakure. We won't be allowed to pass without a fight, surely".

"I never said enter officially! Now I've said too much. Dismissed!" she replied with ever increasing bluster, a trusting smile at the edge of her lips.

Neji and Tenten had expressions of being taken aback but respectfully bowed and left the room, fully understanding, also grinning.

After they left the room, Tenten started with a candid, "So who are you gonna pick?"

"I don't know yet. I can fight and scan, you are a walking weapon depository" with a small giggle, "so we need a medical ninja for the worst case scenario".

"Hinata can heal well enough, plus TWICE of your ability" replied Tenten with a cunning smile as payback.

"Hinata huh... No. I refuse to endanger the baby in any way" he answered with conviction.

"Hmph. Expected. So who's it gonna be boss?" she continued to ask teasingly.

"Why don't you tell me?" and he swung his arm around her hip.

The mood was changing.

They stared into each other's eyes. Once more, no words were required.

Tenten closed her eyes, anticipating what would happen next.

"Uhh- excuse me. Could you continue this elsewhere? This is the Hokage's Chambers..." uttered someone standing at the side.

Tenten's face was flushed, completely. Neji quickly proceeded to lead her out of the Chambers.

The second they exited the building, Tenten pushed Neji away.

"Never do _that_ in _this _kind of place again!"

Neji began to laugh, crunching his stomach, laying his muscular arm around her and beginning to guide her away, back to their house.

* * *

"Ahh... troublesome woman... Can't you do it yourself?".

"Don't be ridiculous! You're the man for a reason!" snapped back a strong female voice.

"At least on the lights so I can see it then...".

"No way... You're a genius right? Put it in without the light".

"There, happy? The plug for the new lighting is fixed in. I still don't get how the torchlight would endanger you though... maybe you're just being troublesome... no that's it for sure.." groaned Shikamaru as he flipped on the new lighting to their house in Konohagakure.

He continued, "I know you're afraid of lightning and thunder but this is over the limit!".

"Well can you stop me?" cheekily replied Temari with a slight blush.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if someone heard that conversation just now? Our reputations would be ruined here forever".

"Ooo... Someone's thinking kinky" and she stretched her grin out as far as possible.

"S-shut up" he replied, knowing no alternative comeback.

She waltzed up behind him and embraced him from behind.

"W-what are you doing?" reacted Shikamaru, obviously taken by surprise.

"O just keep quiet for once and enjoy the moment won't you!" and she snuggled on his back.

"Tch... How troublesome..." and he closed his eyes, folding her arms around him.

"Oo, someone's in the mood now isn't he" she teased.

Without any witty retorts, the genius forcefully pulled Temari and advanced his face towards her's until there was barely any distance between them.

Temari's face flushed out completely.

"Oo... I was just looking at something on your face... Who's thinking kinky now?" he asked with a vengeful grin.

"I'm not! Didn't your mother ever teach you never to play with a woman's feeling?" she hurriedly replied, pushing Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru chuckled and sat down on the armchair in the side of the room.

Frustrated by Shikamaru's pseudo-libidinal ploys, Temari left the house in a hurry, leaving a smiling former.

"I win, you trouble woman".


	20. The Weapon's Cry

Chapter 20 :

"Tenten, where is this new ninja you selected?" asked a raging Neji.

The clouds were darkening by the second and rain was just a blink away.

Horribly impatient, Neji started to tap his feet and Tenten gulped saliva.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake trusting a new ninja" she thought to herself.

Rain began to pour, lightly, then a major and continuous downpour.

Hiding under the gates, Neji and Tenten saw a skinny silhouette running towards them, clumsy and wiggly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm la-aaaaaaaaAHHHH!" and the mysterious runner fell face flat to the ground.

Neji stared in awe at the new but "trained" ninja whilst Tenten ran forth to help under the pouring rain.

"Thank you so much" said the ninja.

He was a young man in probably his early twenties, a klutz with the thickest glasses possible to be worn.

Overall, he looked like the biggest dork possible.

"Tenten", Neji called as the former helped the new ninja to his feet, "Are you sure about" and gesturing to the young man, "this?"

Tenten gave Neji a cold stare reading, "not in front of him!"

Seeing her freezing stare in the chilling rain, the young man said, "It's alright nee-san, I'm used to it".

Tenten's face birthed a frown immediately, her eyes about to tear up.

Neji sighed.

"It's raining but we still have to go. Let's go".

Tenten and the young ninja's face both lit up with hope and she ran after Neji, pulling his hand.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time night had fallen.

The stars were shining so brightly that tunnels of light could be seen through the trees.

Neji was slowly adding firewood to the campfire, tossing stick by stick into the passively roaring flame.

Tenten, exhausted from multiple emotional outbursts from the day was already sound asleep whilst the young ninja sat opposite of Neji, also in front of the fire, shuffling uneasily without the friendly accepting medium.

Neji stole a glance at the new guy then turned back to the fire, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

"N-N-Neji-sempai right?" the new ninja asked unsteadily.

Neji nodded his head in acceptance, not feeling very talkative to someone he did not know.

The young ninja quieted down again.

"I'm going for a patrol. Take care of things here. I hope I can trust you with that much?" Neji suddenly said with a coarse, disbelieving voice.

"Y-yes sempai!" he shouted back with enthusiasm and with that, Neji walked off.

The second Neji turned away and walked away, the expression on the young ninja's face changed to one of bitter proportions.

He looked at Tenten, sleeping, peacefully.

Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh.

* * *

"I dislike weak men like him but for Tenten's sake… I think I can try…" and he started to rumble his long hair.

"I should go back" he continued after calming down.

When Neji returned to the campsite, his eyes widened and his knees became loose.

His mouth began to tremble and he could barely form a single word.

Reaching his hands out, he touched Tenten's unmoving, mutilated, body.

There was blood everywhere and the young ninja was gone.

The woman herself was stripped nude and in her abdomen, was carved the name, "Uchiha Sasuke", akin to a writer having a signature on his work.

Neji put his hands on his head and crouched into a fetal position, tears welling up in his eyes but being held back from the disbelief.

His breathing became irregular and his eyes stretched out into the Byakugan state.

From his fetal position, he jumped high into the nearest tree, rage blinding his all seeing eyes.

He scanned through the trees with a ferocious sense of bloodlust, looking as if he could maul his wife's murderer.

Suddenly, "Too slow, Neji" and a Chidori stabbed Neji from the back.

The Hyuuga ninja coughed out blood, turning his head slightly to see Sasuke's hated face.

However, Sasuke was donning a transformation jutsu, a transformation into the new ninja Tenten picked.

"I'll give your regards to Hinata" he whispered in the raging ninja's ear.

Neji drew a kunai and swung it backwards in a futile attempt to even scratch the rogue ninja.

With barely enough time or energy, Neji forced himself.

"Why? Why do this… Sasuke?"

"Hmph. I don't care about revenge anymore. Now, I just want to destroy Naruto and everything he holds dear, Konohagakure!"

Neji could barely hold on, his wound bleeding too profusely.

His vision started to blur and he swayed from left to right.

"Before you… 'go'… Let me say this" and Sasuke rushed with extreme speed to Neji's side.

"I'm sure Tenten was happy, being cut up… alive… like that…" and he began to giggle in an insane manner, then slightly pushing Neji off the branch for him to fall to his death.

Neji fell on the rough ground, comforted by soft leaves but stabbed by sharp rocks and twigs, losing consciousness, his final glance being Sasuke's diabolical smile.

* * *

As he lost all his senses and bordered on the hidden facades of life and death, Neji entered a dream; a dream of peace and wonder, a dream where every desire was granted.

Fire and blood rained everywhere in this dream but far away, through the fog of war, Neji could make out a faint silhouette of a very familiar person.

He ran and ran as fast as he could to the figure.

As he moved closer, he found out the identity of the silhouette, Tenten.

He reached out to touch his beloved wife's arm so as to caress it just one more time but the second he touched her, her smiling face changed into an expression of hate and blame as wounds materialized on her abdomen.

She started to move further and further away from Neji, and at such a speed that no matter how fast he ran, he could not catch up with her.

Neji, in the depths of despair, called out for help only received Sasuke's evil chuckles as a reply.

"SASUKE!" he shouted as he fainted, in his dreams.


	21. Prays and Pain

Chapter 21 :

Incense filled the room and out of it came thick white smoke which let out a calming smell. The smoke was in turn thick with evaporated tears, fresh from the faces of many.

"Do-don't cry!" said a crying Gai as he stomped his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Gai-sensei! Why did Tenten have to go!"

""Lee! She's gone to a better place" cried Gai, literally.

"Tchhhh… I swear I'll kill that bastard!" shouted an obnoxious, but obviously hurt Naruto as he punched the ground repeatedly, clenching his teeth so tight that frictional sounds could be heard out loud.

Tears dripped from his eyes and flowed along his cheeks, his whisker-like marks.

"Naruto-kun…" called out a voice from the doorway.

Turning around, Naruto shouted "Hina-chan! Get out of here! You know you're not allowed near the corpse!"

"Don't call her that!" retaliated Neji.

"She—She's not dead!" he cried.

"Neji-niisan… please don't overstress yourself! You're body hasn't recovered completely yet—"

"Silence!" he shouted.

The room was dead quiet as everyone stared at Neji in astoundment.

Neji stood up, walked to the door and exited the funeral hall.

The conversation only continued after he had left.

"Naruto-kun," started Hinata, still standing at the doorway, "How did she die?"

"Sasuke…" was the only word he muttered biting his lip, but everyone could infer out a story from there.

Kakashi, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke.

"Naruto, Hinata, meet me outside".

"Neji right now is heavily unstable, emotionally. I need you two to ensure he doesn't do anything rash. He loved her too much; all of us, the Jonins, used to matchmake for fun and they were the strongest supported couple. Now you two are the closest people he has left. No parents, no spouse. Only you two. Please take care of him".

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei".

"AHHH" came a bloodcurdling scream from the distance.

"Naruto, follow me! Hinata, you wait here!" and the two of them sped off to seek the source of the pained bellow.

The pair met a line of paralyzed people, all lying of the floor as if their joints had been trifled with.

Kakashi bent down to one of the paralyzed people.

"Oi! Hang in there! Who did this?" he asked, albeit already knowing.

"Naruto, wait at the gate! I'm going to follow the trail of bodies" and the two ninjas dashed to their separate paths.

* * *

"This is horrible…" thought the copy ninja to himself as he examined the many bodies.

They were progressively transforming into a more brutal state, the first few only listing a few bruises but the latter bunch reaching the extent of bones jutting out of their skin at awkward positions.

He jumped onto the top of a building to get a lookout of the surrounding area.

Kakashi then spotted a graceful white silhouette exuding a macabre aura of hostility, attacking random Konoha ninja at sight.

In a single leap, the copy ninja rushed forth to Neji's location, only to find the latter locked in combat with another ninja.

"Hakke : Rokujyuuyon Sho!" and Neji blasted the ninja sixty four times with almost invisible speed.

The deterring ninja skillfully dodged half the strikes, then retaliated in between his strikes with a downward slash using his katana.

Neji, blinded by rage, failed to evade the deadly strike, getting cut down in the process.

Immediately, he leaped backwards with a gaping wound on his chest, clenching his teeth with agony on his expression.

"Neji! Stop this!" ordered Kakashi, preparing a Raikiri in case.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! I'm going to kill Uchiha Sasuke! Don't stop me!" he shouted back.

The mystery ninja dove low and struck at Neji's midsection without any hestitation the second he argued.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" whispered the injured Neji as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Three days had passed. The search for Neji had greatly intensified on the orders of Tsunada-sama.

Hinata was now almost ready to give birth and stationed in the hospital from Naruto's incessant bickering.

The ninja who had stopped Neji in his tracks was assigned on a mission with Naruto.

They were to check out an area where Neji was previously thought to be spotted.

"Hey, it's been two days. Why havn't you spoken a word to me yet? I don't even know your name! Speak up before I make you!" shouted Naruto in a whiny voice.

"My name is Sai. That should satiate your irritating desire for social conversation yes? Now leave me alone".

"Ahh! You are so- Ughh! The first thing you say is already so annoying!"

"I will remain awake during the first shift. You can have the second."

"And since when do you decide?" snapped Naruto.

Sai simply grunted and resumed his calligraphic paintings in a small notebook.

Naruto stormed off, obviously overflowing with rage from Sai's ignorant and oblivious behavior.

"Naruto," resounded a familiar voice from the surrounding trees.

The loud ninja stayed calm and unusually held back his answer.

"Help me take Sasuke down. You can do whatever you want with him after… I— I just want him to feel the pain Tenten felt…"

"Neji, come back to the village with me. We can send out a party to find and capture Sasuke. It's not safe to try it alone" replied a rare rational Naruto.

"Tch… I was counting on you to help me… I guess I'll have to resort to _him_" and with a slight shuffling in the trees, Neji had vanished once more.

"Damn it Neji… Giving us more problems when we already have so many…" muttered Naruto.

At the end of his lookout shift, Naruto returned to the camp, only to find Sai missing.

Reluctantly he called out, "Sai! Oi Sai! Where are you?"

"Shh" came an abrupt reply from a tree above.

Sai was crouching stealthily on a tree branch, protected from sight by the drooping leaves and the blackness of the night.

He closed his eyes and listened to the thin, eerie silence of the darkness surrounding their camp.

The scenery seemed to revolve around the two of them as if something horrible was coming.

Suddenly, a strong, cold and sharp gust of wind blew through their camp, dousing their campfire, sending a miniature storm of leaves flying through the air.

"Let us go", Sai resumed and the two shinobi leaped off into the distance.


	22. Crow and Kunai

Chapter 22 :

"Go on ahead!" ordered Sai as he locked into a clash of swords between a bunch of renegade ninjas and himself.

Naruto continued to leap from tree to tree, only nodding indistinctly. Before he could realize, three poison-tipped kunai shot deep into his left shoulder.

Bellowing in pain, he fell hard onto the ground. Suddenly, the world around him began to converge into a single point, leaving nothing but an empty red scenery.

The paralyzing poison froze Naruto in his fallen position, now on the red dirt. His eyes frantically searched for the culprit, unfortunately to no avail.

"Stop squirming" came a mysterious and dark voice from the abundance of nothingness.

Naruto had finally calmed himself down. He had convinced himself that he was caught in a masterpiece of a skilled illusionist. He tried to momentarily cease his chakra flow to break himself free of the illusory prison.

Another poison-tipped kunai dropped from straight up, almost stabbing Naruto's forehead, only missing by a insignificant distance.

The paralyzing venom had taken full effect by this time and Naruto was completely confined to the ground, unable to move even his eyes.

"Don't try to escape. It's futile" repeated the dark voice.

"OI! Get out here and fight like a man!" taunt Naruto.

Followed by a small grunt, a shadowy silhouette circled in a random manner, simply to torment and pleasure his flailing taunt.

"AHHHH!" shouted a now furious Naruto.

"Hmph" started the figure as he stopped and slowly approached the pinned down ninja.

The man wore an Akatsuki cloak but donned an extra mask in the shape of a crow. His sharingan eyes were the only holes in the mask. He walked to Naruto and gently caressed the poison-tipped kunai, immediately after pulling it out forcefully and holding it by its venomous tip.

"You should really learn to distinguish between reality and illusions. Defeating an Uchiha requires you to fight through illusion after illusion and still retain the energy for a physical fight after that. Do not make me lose hope in you, Naruto".

Suddenly, everything vanished. The scenery had returned to normal and Naruto was simply lying on the floor, motionless and unresponsive to Sai's beckons.

The illusory wounds on his shoulders were now non-existent and his body, never frozen. Naruto slowly rose to his feet to find Sai staring at him.

"Sorry, Sai. I was trapped in an illusion" Naruto blatantly spurted.

"Why did they send as inexperienced as you on such a high ranking mission?" questioned the ever-cynical Sai.

"Instinct", Naruto replied with unusual wit.

The leaves rustled again.

"Someone's coming. Be ready" commanded Sai.

Out of the shadows walked the same ninja who casted the illusion on Naruto.

"AHHH you!" shouted Naruto for no reason.

The ninja removed his mask to reveal his face. It had two long straight stretches diverging from under his eyes following the general shape of his nose.

"Itachi!" roared a amazingly surprised Naruto.

"Your lack of wit astounds me to unreachable depths, Naruto. How do you ever plan to correct Sasuke?" he interrogated with a dark, inconceivable seriousness in his voice.

Sai had wasted no time to proclaim his enemy's name. Instead, he silently rose up the tree closest to Itachi and waited anxiously for the most opportune moment.

Sai dove down with a downward strike with his katana, only to be thwarted by a precisely thrown trio of kunai, two diverting the sword's angle and the remaining one stabbing into Sai right arm.

"You should be more careful honey" came a female voice from behind Itachi's location.

"This voice… Tenten?" stuttered a devasted Naruto as he witnessed his sister-in-law walk out of the shadows and fall into Itachi's arm.

After flashing Naruto a cheeky smile, she romantically hugged Itachi and started to kiss him.

Naruto covered his eyes with palms ever closer to erupting. He simply could not accept the atrocity of the act of his supposed sister-in-law.

"What? You have something to say Naruto?" taunted Tenten.

Naruto charged toward the loving couple without any warning. In his hand, he held a kunai from his leg-brace.

Itachi easily diverted the strike and swiftly kicked Naruto back.

"Neji was weak. A woman like this deserves someone stronger. Someone like… me" and he looked at her.

"Neji-niisan loved you so much… and you… you betrayed him!".

As Naruto shouted, a boiling bubbles of red chakra began to rise from his body. His eyes had turned bestial and his fangs had grown out of the usual confines of his mouth.

Sai witnessed before him the proof of the rumor of the infamous weakening of the Kyuubi seal.

"Now, now calm down Naruto… It just happened that Neji couldn't help keep me satisfied…" and she finished with a cheeky smile.

"Darling, he's annoying. Kill him… slowly".

"Naruto, initially I had meant for you to curb Sasuke and keep him stable. Now I am afraid I will have to crush you" continued Itachi.

"You have three seconds to run, Naruto" and Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"He's serious! Run Sai! I'll hold him off!—" but before Naruto could finish, he was interrupted.

"Hakke Kuhekishou!" and a blast of wind shot down directly on Tenten and Itachi, forcing them to retreat backwards.

Naruto turned around to find Neji hiding in the tree behind him.

"Neji? I thought you betraye—", and he was cut off once more.

"I can explain that, Naruto", came another familiar voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" rhetorically questioned an utterly confused Naruto.

"I asked Neji to go undercover. Nevermind, focus on your opponent, Naruto!" and he stabbed a kunai backwards, incidentally pushing a camouflaged Itachi backwards.

"No more playing around, Amaterasu!" and his eyes began to bleed profusely.

"Raikiri!" and Kakashi stabbed into Itachi's right jugular.

Itachi binged in intense agony as blood showered over his shoulder.

"Tenten, we'll retreat for now. Kakashi…" and he vanished into a flock of dispersing crows.

"Naruto, we have much to do. Neji, grab Sai. We're leaving" instructed Kakashi.


	23. A Cry of Joy

Chapter 23 :

"You there, get some towels, and you, warm water. Be back in half a minute maximum!" she instructed to her ANBU bodyguards.

Hinata was currently experiencing childbirth. She was about to become a mother to Naruto's first child.

Tsunade and shizune were on site, like angels in a desperate time. Lee, Hinata's supposed appointed guard, proved quite useless when in faint however.

Naruto and Kakashi had not returned to Konoha yet. Neither Hinata, nor anyone else knew of the dreadful sin on Tenten's part to fake her death and align herself with the enemy. To make matters even worse, she was aligned romantically as well.

However, in this small training hall where Hinata was enduring pain, wind of the storm had not yet caught on.

* * *

Lee was waiting outside, unable to withstand the tense atmosphere inside the training hall. Shizune shuffled outside uneasily for a breather.

She inhaled and sighed heavily.

"Something's not right about the childbirth. It's taking longer than usual and believe me, I've delivered children before. It's going as planned but something's odd here" she told Lee.

"Hinata will be fine! Believe in the power of our youth!" he shouted with his unbreakable courage, fisting forward into the air.

"I do hope so. I have a bad feeling about this" and she re-entered the fray.

* * *

A few minutes later, an infant's wailing was heard from inside the training hall. Tsunade then kicked the door open forcefully, holding in her hands a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair, byakugan eyes and whisker marks over her face.

Lee's eyes dazzled brightly as he saw the new life.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked innocently.

"A woman cannot walk immediately after childbirth you fool!" and the Hokage smacked him behind his head. "She's inside. You can go see her after awhile. She's sleeping right now so let her rest".

Lee dashed in regardless only to find himself in disappointment. Hinata was sleeping soundly, being watched over by Shizune.

"Shizune-san, was there anything wrong like you thought?" Lee asked.

"I felt something really bad… but… looking at that baby I guess I was just over-thinking it".

"Where is Naruto-kun?! I must teach him the value of being with his wife when she needs him in a youthful lesson!" she shouted, waking Hinata.

"Shizune-san? Lee-san? Where is my baby?"

"With Tsunade-sama. She's taking care of everything, don't worry" answered Shizune.

"I see… that's… good…" managed a Hinata devoid of energy. "Naruto… hasn't returned yet?"

"AHHH! I shall find him and drag him here if I have to! Wait for me, Hinata!" and Lee sprinted off with his usual enthusiasm.

"Good, he finally left. Hinata, listen. Don't take this the wrong way but I had a bad feeling about that baby. Sure she's perfectly healthy and all and she does look like an adorable angel, don't get me wrong, but I still feel something isn't right".

"Feelings are feelings. I'm… just happy that she… is healthy. Does… she have the… byakugan?"

"Yes, and Naruto's whisker-marks too. Makes quite a cute combination actually" she answered. "Alright, you get some rest, I'll go get the baby back from Tsunade-sama".

Hinata nodded and slept almost immediately after lying on her pillow.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, we've tested the blood and the result positive. I'm afraid you were right" whispered one of her ANBU.

"As long as she doesn't go berserk, this matter stays a secret from EVERYBODY, the parents included".

Shizune barged through the doors into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama, Hinata wishes to see the baby. Could I have her?" she asked, outstretching her arms impatiently.

"That's fine" replied Tsunade as she handed over the baby girl. "Has Naruto returned?"

"No and there is no news of his current whereabouts as of yet. Lee has gone to find him. I'm sure the search won't be futile with that kind of energy".

"Okay! Enough chitchat, we have work to do. Deliver the baby to her mother and return here immediately!" commanded Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm not helping you sign papers again" replied Shizune, firmly.

"HMM? Fine, take the day off, what do I care. I'm not tired from delivering a baby or anything" sarcastically remarked Tsunade.

"Thank you for your generous offer. Besides, I did all the physical work, you just guided me with things I already knew" and Shizune ran out of the office with the baby in hand, fearing the possible wrath of the Hokage.

"GAHH, that girl!" and she hesitantly began to grab official documents.

* * *

Lee had run all the way to the front gates of Konoha. He had waited there, proactively searching for even the tiniest sign of Naruto's return.

At long last, Lee saw Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and an injured unfamiliar ninja walk through the front gates.

"Naruto-kun!" he shouted with his loudest voice, "Come quickly! Hinata has already given birth!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He instantly shook off his fatigue and sprinted to where Lee was waiting, only to receive a punch in the face.

"Where the hell were you when Hinata needed you Naruto?!" Lee angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I was on an important miss— nevermind. I'll explain later, let's go dattebayou!" he shouted in exaltation.

The two energetic ninja rushed towards the training hall, leaving a sighing Kakashi and infuriated Neji behind.

* * *

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! Are you alright?" ye you alright?"chan! Ads the training hall, leaving a sighing Kakashi and infuriated Neji behind.. elled Naruto as he burst excitedly into the training hall.

A tired Hinata replied, "Mhmm". She offered him the baby, saying nothing else.

Naruto took the infant in his arms. "What a beautiful baby, like her mother". He pointed to the baby's hair and started to jump on his feet. "Look! My hair~" and he put the baby's head next to his to contrast it.

"Naruto, could I see the baby?" asked Shizune. The second she got hold of her, the Hokage's assistant slapped Naruto on the same cheek punched earlier by Lee.

"Ahh! I know, I know. I should've been here!".

Shizune then smiled and passed the baby back. "Congratulations, she's a healthy baby girl".

Naruto has wished to inform everyone of Tenten's treachery but figured it could wait. The next moment, Neji barged through the doors.

"Hinata-sama! Congratulations" he said after seeing the baby.

"Neji-niisama, you've returned!" exclaimed Hinata in joy.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later".

Only after looking at Neji did Naruto realize. He immediately looked at the baby's eyes.

"Ahh! Byakugan! She won't carry my surname?" whined Naruto.

The crowd began to laugh uncontrollably after each one of their testing days.

* * *

Author's Note :

Such a happy chapter. I've been wracking my brain on how to pull this one off well. Hope you enjoy it. On a different note, recently I received a review with a rather rude tone attached. I welcome reviews and suggestions even more but please, refrain from such verbal violence.


	24. Unstable Factions

Chapter 24 :

"Orochimaru-sama, my scouts have reported some grave news. They have confirmed that Sasuke has deserted us".

"Kabuto, I already know. I have already predicted the occurrence of this event. Many years ago when I recruited Sasuke, my calculations already foresaw that he would betray us. Someone like him, driven by a perpetual hatred, would never align himself to a single, rooting cause. He believes he has used us but on the contrary, it is us who has used him. That fool uses methods which leave a trail wherever he goes – a trail of burning despair and desperation. If we can tail that… Well let's just say that our little deserter is now our new toy. Yes… an interesting toy indeed".

Orochimaru had clasped in his hands a lighted candle, hovering his other palm over the roaring, uneasy flame. The flame in turn seemed almost as though it was avoiding his palm, for perhaps the many desecrations it had committed were far too sinful to simply burn away.

"Watch Kabuto. This flame, it avoids me, it knows not that I am superior and yet, dares not to scald this… seemingly innocent palm. It is an inanimate object, something that knows and feels nothing but it's sole ability. Yet, this very flame demonstrates utter disregard for it's… purpose. Yes, to burn. As a flame's purpose is to cyclically incinerate and resurrect, every other existence too possesses a purpose. Whether we follow and excel or fall astray and fail, is a personal choice. Tell me, Kabuto. What is your purpose in life?"

"Of-ofcourse, it is to serve to your every beck and call, Orochimaru-sama" he stuttered.

"Hmph. Insipid as always. But useful, no doubt" replied a forever caustic Orochimaru.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama, there is one more thing, this news rooting from Konohagakure. Apparently reports confirm that the Hyuuga princess and the Jinchuuriki have birthed a child".

Amazingly, Orochimaru broke his calm composure. For once the news seemed to have interested the mad genius. He placed his palm on his chin and began to calculate this new factor into his plans, followed by a brief snicker.

"Kabuto, pull one of my fingers" and he stretched out two smooth fingers.

Kabuto unquestioningly obeyed and pulled his index finger.

Orochimaru's expression turned sour. "If that's the case…" and he cut himself off. He beckoned for Kabuto to follow him and proceeded to enter the multitude of tunnels circulating throughout his entire base of operations.

* * *

"Sasuke, I have heard of your recent endeavors. I am pleased with your contributions. You, despite your differences, have helped your brother and consequently welcomed us a new recruit for the sake of peace" and he clasped Sasuke's shoulder.

"He must have an ulterior motive in mind. Pay him no praise for it falls on deaf ears, Pein", responded Itachi from the corners with his new-found companion.

"Regardless, I must affirm he who does good. Lest this cycle will break and good will be lost forevermore" he said, overwriting Itachi. "Let us stop this incessant bickering. Tenten, welcome to our faction. What we do is simple, strive from peace in this eternally pained world".

"I feel welcomed already", Tenten sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Now, enough reconnections with our old links. I have assembled all of you here for an important reason. Konan here" and he gestured to a woman adorned in an Akatsuki cloak as she walked forward, "will explain everything".

"Good evening everyone. Let's cut to the chase shall we? Everyone here knows who Orochimaru, one of the great Sannin, is. He's been classified passive for quite a while now according to our scouts. That's changed now. He's begun to move, we don't know why and frankly, nor do we care. We know just one thing for certain, he is trouble. He used to be trouble and will always be. We all have a simple mission and honestly, I don't care how you do it. Take. Him. Down".

Konan proceeded to form a geographic recreation of Orochimaru's base and it's location in the air using her unique technique, paper. She gestured to the paper model using a paper pointer. "There are three existing entrances where you could enter from. Or, you could enter though your own entrance. The freedom of choice is yours. Do not disappoint us, we is quite urgent about this matter. Should Pein have to take this matter into his own hands, I assure you, none of your will survive the onslaught that follows".

"I'll destroy him, for my own reasons though" commented an arrogant Sasuke.

Itachi and Tenten silently vacated from the tense room. Sasuke exited with a kick to the door, slamming it back and forth.

"O Konan, why do you make sure vile lies? Surely, Orochimaru is an obstacle to peace but for me to slaughter a former comrade is simply unheard of!" he complained.

"So even if that whole group fails and betrays you, you wouldn't turn the blade on them?"

"That is not the point Konan. Peace cannot be achieved by such brutality".

"Grow up Pein… Yahiko didn't die for you to be timid and weak".

The rocks in the old room began to levitate slightly. Pein's voice changed to a deeper tone. "Do not desecrate his name! Konan, my patience is near it's end with your constant brutish behavior! Restrict yourself or I shall do it for you".

Konan was wise enough to still her tongue and cease any form of argumentative speech. The rocks had dropped. Pein stormed off, obviously still exuding his justifiable rage. There was much to come ahead as the storm stretched forth as far as the eye could see.


	25. Snake Bites and Tears

Chapter 25 :

Ever since she had the baby, Hinata had spent most of her time caring for it. This trend had lasted for around four months so far, leaving Naruto rather anxious for his sweetheart's attention. He, over the past four months, tried to bide his anxiety but it seems as though his patience had at long last, run empty.

He, as always, decided that being straight forward would likely yield the highest chance of success. He approached Hinata with unusual nervousness.

"Hina-chan, can I speak to you for abit?" and he attempted to draw her away from their child. However, Hinata had completely ignored him, causing him to sigh and try again.

"Hina-chan…" he bellowed only slightly louder so as to not awaken the baby. Once more was he ignored.

This time, he did not take it well. Naruto marched and forcefully grabbed her shoulder, pulling her backwards surprisingly without resistance.

She fell backwards from the stool she was sitting on. He quickly grabbed her before she fell only to find that she was sleeping. Naruto now understood why she didn't answer him the two times before. Her expression was peaceful, something quite rare in the ninja world.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in comfortably. Apparently, even though Hinata was enjoying nursing the baby, she was equally as fatigued and the exhaustion had taken its toll on her. Naruto kissed her on the forehead and left her to her slumber, turning off the lights.

He approached his daughter in her cradle.

"Natsumi-chan, Natsumi-chan" he called out softly. Natsumi too, was sleeping beautifully like her mother. He poked her soft, smooth cheek gently. She grabbed his finger with both her palms, murmuring something inaudible under her breath.

He stood there for a few moments before he heard a knock at the main door. With Neji no longer living at the Hyuuga main house and Hinata asleep, he reluctantly left his child to answer the door.

* * *

The door was knocked persistently until he answered. "I'm coming, I'm coming!".

The moment he opened the door, Naruto found an explosive tag instead of anyone there. He tried to back out but was in too close a proximity, therefore receiving the brunt of the intended effect.

With his leg injured from the explosion, he crawled towards the house, vision and hearing blurred heavily.

"Hina-chan!" he shouted desperately, trying to awaken his slumbering wife from all the way outside the house.

By the time Naruto has regained control of his senses and the feeling in his legs, he was too late. Infront of the cradle that contained Natsumi was a silhouette dressed in white. Naruto knew this man.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun… fufufufu" snickered Orochimaru. "Is your sweet wife enjoying that coma-inducing snake venom I gave her?" he asked cunningly, rocking the cradle bearing Natsumi.

Naruto gulped down his concern for his wife. Hinata was strong, he had to focus on the problem at hand, Natsumi. "Orochimaru, I'm not the same person I was then, weak. I swear I will kill you, get away from Natsumi".

"Ararara… what a insightful name… Natsumi… inheriting your feisty temperament and the Hyuuga princess' beauty?" he artfully mocked.

"Last warning Orochimaru, get away from her" stalled Naruto. He had already sent two shadow clones through the back door to flank the intruder.

"Ah, your confidence stems from the small impromptu strategy no? Your clones are already destroyed. To think the Jinchuuriki would feel fear to the extent that he cannot feel his own shadow clones. Naruto-kun, I know about you, well. You are just like Sasuke, you would do anything for what you desire even though your wants are slightly more… just".

Orochimaru stroked the cradle and looked at Natsumi. Out of his long fingernail dripped out a purple droplet, into Natsumi's mouth, without Naruto's knowing.

"Well then, all I need is a blood sample". He pricked the baby's skin, drawing blood in his long fingernail.

Naruto charged but stopped in his tracks as he saw Orochimaru place his nail above Natsumi's throat. "I wouldn't do that, Naruto-kun". He licked the blood on his fingernail, disturbingly savouring the taste.

The Jinchuuriki was helpless. His wife was now presumably in a coma and one of the great Sannin was a single step away from ending his daughter's life.

"I truly hope you appreciate my gift to your daughter. Think of it as an early birthday present". He turned to Natsumi, his nail still on her neck. "And as for you, we will definitely meet again my dear". Orochimaru removed his hand from Natsumi and Naruto charged forward reflexively.

Orochimaru smiled and easily averted Naruto's punch, folding it to an armlock and disappearing a second later.

Naruto immediately rose and checked for any injuries on his daughter. Seemingly, there were no injuries. He carried his baby and ran to the bedroom where his wife laid in an induced coma. He picked her up on the other arm and begin to run to the Hokage's office.

"Hey! You can't enter the Hokage's chamber's like th—" and the guard's voice was cut off. The doors to the Hokage

* * *

's chamber slammed open. At its front stood a tearing Naruto with his wife in one arm and his baby in the other.

"Tsunade-no-ba— Tsunade-sama! Pl-please he-help m-me!" pleaded Naruto.

Tsunade was too shocked that he had actually addressed with respect. Pushing that aside, she rose and instructed Shizune to get the operation room ready. She understood that was no time to ask – or rather that Naruto was in no position to explain – what had happened. All she knew was that it was grave enough to thrust the strong-willed Uzumaki Naruto into a flurry of sobs.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsunade entered her chambers, exhausted. At the corner was Naruto, paralyzed with fear from the happenings to his family. He looked at her with desperation in his eyes, almost in themselves begging her for good news.

"Naruto!" she shouted to pull him back to sense, "Natsumi is fine. There were no injuries."

Naruto's heart filled up with hope. He continued to look at her, speechless.

That was the problem; Tsunade had no more good news to share.

After a small pause of continued silence, Naruto asked. "What" and he cleared his throat, "of Hina-chan?".

"She's alive but… there is no guarantee that she will ever awaken from the coma. The toxins from the venom we found inside her had already spread to a large extent of her body and were still multiplying when we tried to find a vaccine. She has completely consumed by it. We know it is not life-threatening but… prepare for the worse in any case".

Tsunade left the room, knowing the extreme emptiness Naruto felt in his being. Half of him had just been forcefully stuffed into a coma. He was lost, more than ever before.

"Oi Naruto~ This is not the boy the I trained! Life your head up!" shouted a silhouette from outside the window.

Naruto looked to the silhouette and murmured, "ero-sennin".


	26. Realm of Madness

Chapter 26 :

Her eyes opened wide and she breathed in life, gasping widely. Dizzy, her vision was still blurred. She rose to her feet, lumbering forward slightly. The last image flashing repeatedly in her mind, she shook her head violently. The last thing she remembered was a sudden jab in her back as she was admiring Natsumi in her florally decorated cradle. The numbing effect was almost immediate, thrusting her into excruciating agony for even trying to identify the culprit.

Long black hair was all Hinata could notice before her vision was blurred. From that, what remained of her clairvoyant Byakugan faded into pure darkness. Only the sudden but slight sound of a thump alerted her that she no longer had control of her body. Now, however, all she could think about was her baby.

Hinata blamed herself for failing to detect the intruder and thus thwart the soundless attack. She only could pray for her child's safety at this point. After all, when she awoke, she was surrounded by ominous grayness. The boundaries between the air and ground seemed blurred, perhaps even non-existent. She was walking, weakly, on pure gray substance, unclassifiable in any other way.

She tried to remain calm and think logically. This place was definitely not real and she had realized that. Her Byakugan had no effect here. The prime use of the Byakugan was to look through things, but here, there was nothing to look through. It was nothing but an endless vacuum of gray, unsettling space. Her senses were dulled, likely the after-effect of the venom introduced into her system previously. Hinata found no way out by physical means. This place was clearly metaphysical, or genjutsu. If it was the latter, the user had to be the most skilled user she had ever faced. However, it was unlikely, due to the current otiose nature of her Byakugan.

Her mouth would not open. Even when she pulled her lips open, the words would simply not form. Where exactly was she? Or rather, was exactly had happened to her? Fortunately, the venom seemed to numb only the physical and not the mental. Hinata still retained the ability to perform her mental gymnastics as well as before. She figured that here, in this seemingly endless vacuum of restless gray, her intellect would be her only savior.

She sat on the floor, or so she thought it was. Hinata then attempted to scoop up the "glowing" floor. To her surprise, and possibly dismay, the substance was tangible. She was right; the floor here was coated with something, something that was fluffy and weak and yet, still emanated a gray luster eternally.

If there was a tangible substance cloaking the entire area, the odds that this was genjutsu had increased exponentially. In that case, that had to be an entrance, and therefore also an exit. With this deduced, she looked to her surroundings. Nothing.

Pure gray vacuum surrounded her. She looked to sky to find the same thing. Her last alternative had to be it then; the ground. No sane person would ever try to break through the ground. For her whole life, such an idea would be immediately dismissed as something futile and illogical. However, now, when Hinata was faced with such a unique and unprecedented crisis, the idea seemed extremely plausible.

She took her stance, aiming her palms to the ground. She opened her mouth to shout the name of the technique but once more, nothing sounded out. Instead, almost as if compensating the soundless world, the blast that shot forth from her palm tore through the ground with excessive force. At least, that was what she thought happened.

However, Hinata was elevated into the "air". She assumed a stance to break her fall. Under normal circumstances, this would be the smartest course of action but here, in this senseless world, Hinata questioned this train of thought. This was especially so after she realized that she was not falling. Rather, she was floating, or standing, on the "air". Earthly boundaries of the sky and ground seemed to hold no importance here, and thus no influence to shape this immaterial world. Once more, she tested its materialness, the gray substance that coated this entire world.

Hinata progressively felt that she was beginning to comprehend the incomprehensibility of this world. Random, haphazard. These words rotated through her head as she decided on her next strategy for escape. This time, she tried a soundless Kaiten. The gray substance was absorbed as if it was soil. That represented success for Hinata here. She had begun to suspect that this gray substance was actually the only means of escape from her unexplainable predicament.

Since the gray matter possessed physical earthly properties, it was likely that it was somehow derived from soil, perhaps through conventionally perverse means. She meditated, the gray matter in hand, attempting to research this new subject of interest. She felt a sharp spark throughout her back. The gray matter seemed to dissipate.

Hinata was now surrounded a world of black, pure pitch-black, lightless, vacuum. There was nothing like the gray substance here but other properties of the first scenario seemed similar. Her thoughts seemed jumbled, mixed with the confusion of hope and despair all meshed violently together. She tried to concentrate, what did she think of before this major change? That was likely the next clue to continuing her escape from this realm of madness.

That was it! Hinata had felt disgust for the gray matter, thus inertly repelling it. In this illogical space, somehow, Hinata's thoughts had authority of command. If she had managed to alter her surroundings before with a mere passive thought, the likelihood of ending this insane world seemed very much possible.

Hinata concentrated, and then asserted, a thought that her being here was repulsive. She rejected herself from this peculiar land, hoping that this would be her salvation. Suddenly, she felt a massive rip from her core, as if something with massive claws was digging into her, pulling her apart mercilessly. She let out inaudible screams of spine chilling agony. A moment later though, the pain was gone. It was all gone. The world, the pain, the agony, the memories. All that remained in her was an image of a baby in a cradle.

She remembered, and cried with conviction, "Natsumi!". Her voice was returned. Her eyes were closed; they did not want to open. She forced them physically to no avail. Hinata felt that her eyelids were light, being held down by some external force. She could see it, but not see it.

It was right infront of her, the hand reaching out, drawing back, ever slower, but surely. She felt warmth. Hinata reached and prayed under her breath to move forward, to reach and not miss this chance. She knew that this would likely be her only chance, to ever escape from this Tartarus. She activated her Byakugan and pushed forward with precise, excessive thrusts of chakra from her palms. She was not going to lose this chance!

At long last, the arm was within her reach. Almost void of energy by this point, Hinata swung her arm in one last weak attempt at escape. It was of no use. Hinata was too late by a second. The arm had receded too far for her to pursue in her current state. She had given up as she drifted back into the oblivion that tormented her.

All of a sudden, she felt warm; warmer than usual. A golden glow surrounded her and propelled her towards the pulling arm. With the last of her energy and the propulsion, she grabbed one of the fingers of the arm as hard as she could, tears pouring and begging out a silent pray.

The arm jerked. It pulled and began to pick up speed, flying backwards from the seemingly endless vacuum. Hinata held on with all her might. She knew that if she let go now, that would be the end of her. At long last, Hinata saw something. Her eyes widened as she was pulled rapidly towards a huge black orb, emanating out a comforting warmth. As she was pulled in, she lost consciousness.

The body gasped and lifted off the hospital bed, slamming back on her pillow after. Hinata looked around her, rejoicing at the fact that she was back to her world; beside her, Naruto and Neji. She now knew what the warmth was, especially due to its golden similarity to someone she loved very much. She dropped her head back on her pillow, thinking that everything was going to be okay; that she could finally rest now after her frightening ordeal. Little did she know of the horrifying events that had happened during her three month comatose hiatus.


	27. Worries and More Worries

Chapter 27 :

"Did you get everything or do I need to repeat myself again?" asked Kakashi, currently the Hokage.

"The Akatsuki launched a mass attack on Konoha. Natsumi can naturally produce Kyuubi chakra and only Neji-niisama and I remain of the Hyuuga Clan right? This just seems impossible to comprehend. What happened to Tsunade-sama while I was out?" responded Hinata.

"She fought valiantly during the Akatsuki invasion but… That's all her power could hold up for. She saved many people but in the end could not save herself. It is indeed a great loss for Konohagakure".

"What about the Akatsuki? Are they all dead?"

"There are still a few survivors, namely; Pein, Itachi and surprisingly Deidara. The Nara clan has managed to profile those who fought but we are unsure that everyone in the Akatsuki participated in the invasion. Here's what we know about them; appearances and names together with their major fighting style" and Kakashi handed Hinata a thin folder.

"You should know something about Naruto; he—"but Hinata cut him off. She bowed and left the Hokage's chambers, deep in thought.

"So much has happened while I was out. There are too many things I do not understand"

Only then did the recovering ninja realize what she had just been told. Natsumi, her daughter, could naturally produce Kyuubi chakra. She sprinted home to check on her seven month old child and her husband.

* * *

Hinata slammed the door open and walked straight to the cradle to find a peacefully sleeping Natsumi. She sighed in relief as one of the worst worries had been dropped. Then she turned to Naruto.

Hinata pointed to Naruto and said, "You… You gave my baby Kyuubi chakra!" and began to chase him, Byakugan activated.

Naruto sensed that she was serious and began to run, not wanting to hurt her. This was a facade of Hinata he had never seen before. Naruto could stand up to almost any enemy and would face anything willingly to save his loved ones. However, he was honestly terrified of his wife in any matters surrounding their child.

He ran around the Hyuuga main house, utilizing its huge empty space. After about two minutes of the chase, he noticed his pursuer's absence from her usual place behind him. He cautiously traced back his steps to investigate the matter. As he entered on the rooms along the corridor which had its door open, he was ambushed with a blast of air to the groin. Naruto fell to the ground, twitching in intense, humiliating, pain.

Hinata finally had a squirming Naruto at point blank; the perfect position to face the full brunt of his punishment for his uninformative behaviour. She stretched her hand backwards, increasing the strength of her next strike. Finally, Hinata shot the burst of air, aimed at Naruto's head but thankfully missing to the side of his head.

Apparently the Hyuuga ninja had her vision blurred by the pool of tears accumulating in her eyes. She broke her stance and dropped to her knees, dropping her head down similarly. Her shoulders were limp and lifeless, succumbing to the disastrous changes that surrounded her.

Naruto crawled to her and embraced her tightly. "Naruto… why did all this happen… I always thought ninjas die. Things happens. That was how the world worked but now… our family… it's… falling apart… I've tried to stay strong and not cry but this… this is just too much… first Tenten-neesama and now Natsumi has this and… I can't take anymore Naruto… I just…" and the rest of her words broke off into soft mumbles, embedded in her tears.

Naruto knew not what to say. He had his fair share of misfortunes but nothing seemed worse than seeing his wife in such a state. He rose to his feet, carrying Hinata along with him. Naruto walked her along to the cradle in the Clan Head's room.

"Hina-chan, look here" and he pointed to Natsumi. "We're losing everything but we still have eachother. So what if Natsumi has Kyuubi chakra? I had the real thing inside me, hell I still do. All she needs are two loving parents, a mom and a dad, to help her through tough times. Hina-chan, she needs you. I need you. We'll get through this together. Trust me dattebayou!" and he faked a deceitful smile, hiding all the worries he himself was harboring.

"Thanks Naruto-kun". She wiped her tears with her sleeves and stood up straight. "You are right, now is not the time for this. We've got to be strong. I've got to be strong; at least for Natsumi's sake".

* * *

"Damned faggot!" shouted an Akatsuki ninja as he cracked his neck back into the normal direction. "I told him it hurt. So what if I can't freakin' die? It still hurts like shit!". "Finally, the cringe is gone. I'll kill that bastard the next time I see them… Ehh… What was his name? Shi- Shi—Shibutani? AHH! I can't remember!"

"Please be quiet over there. We are trying to formulate a plot for the secondary invasion of Konoha" intervened Pein.

"Shut your gap Pein! You're a freakin' faggot. Why? I don't know, you just are!" shouted back Hidan.

"I said, be silent" and the rocks around the fusty room began to levitate.

"I ain't scared of your shit! Bring it Piercings!"

The next moment, Hidan was sent flying out of the window via Pein's control of gravity. "Ahh", he spat, "son of a bitch just threw me out of the window" said Hidan, rising to his feet and walking towards the direction of Konoha.

* * *

"Kakashi-sama, I have a report" claimed a dejected Shizune.

"Just Kakashi is fine; the formalities do not suit me well. Well, go on. The report?" he probed slightly.

"Ah, sorry" said Shizune as she recovered from spacing out. "You have a visitor, namely; Inuzuka Kiba".

"O, Kiba. Show him in".

"Kakashi-sensei, I've got something to talk about Naruto's kid" started Kiba.

Kakashi gestured for him to stop then closed the door.

"Whenever Akamaru walks past their house, or more specifically Natsumi, he barks a lot more than usual. We all know about her chakra from the invasion but are you sure she doesn't have the real thing?"

"Kiba, it is impossible for the Kyuubi to replicate itself through a human pregnancy. The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, is also a living organism despite how much demonize it. It follows most of the laws of nature, especially this one".

"Are you sur—" and Kiba was cut off by Kakashi.

"I want to hear nothing else about this matter. You will keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself. If I hear any of this nonsense being sprouted out again – and to anyone – I will take matters personally into my own hands. Is that clear?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" and Kiba left, grumbling under his breath.

Kakashi had pretended to be strict to Kiba but this topic had already crossed his mind multiple times. Honestly, it had been bugging him greatly. Another Kyuubi would nothing but more calamity and misfortune. According to him, Konohagakure had already taken the lion's share of misfortune in her recent events. He was thus ready to silence any cause that could possibly cause internal outbreaks of violence and panic. Any upwelling at this moment would be critical. Even though the invasion was over, too many dangerous characters still lurked, waiting for the most opportune moment.

He put down his book on the table and sat down in the Hokage's chair. Kakashi, deep in thought, considered the various possibilities of Konoha's downfall due to Natsumi's existence. He wondered if a quelling on his part would benefit the greater good of the nation. Kakashi snapped out of his dangerous mindset, reprimanding himself for such ludicrous thoughts. He picked his book and began reading again, murmuring silently, "Jiraiya-sensei, what do I do?".


	28. A Foxy Snake

Chapter 28 :

"Kabuto, fetch me that case over there" and Orochimaru pointed to a black golden edged case with bore the insignia of an orange fox. Kabuto did as instructed. Curious, he questioned his master of the contents of the case.

"Orochimaru-sama, what lies in that box such that a container of such extreme intricacy is required?"

Orochimaru simply snickered without any form of verbal reply. He opened the case slowly and cautiously, wary to not arouse the precious contents. Inside the box was a single minute cylinder, corked and opaque. Orochimaru raised the cylinder to a nearby flame and held it there for a minute. The cylinder, or whatever was inside it, began to growl and snarl. Kabuto, taken aback, knocked over a candle from the desk behind him.

Orochimaru immediately dropped the cylinder he had been so cautious with recklessly and dove to the ground to catch the candle before it hit.

"No wild fire can be allowed to be spread here! Is that clear, Kabuto?!"

For once, Orochimaru bore a frenzied expression, possibly even one of immense fear. Kabuto knew that his mentor was dead serious. He apologized in accordance but in turn became only more curious of the cause. If Orochimaru of the great Sannin was frightened to such an extent, this matter had to be of equal gravity.

Orochimaru nonchalantly retrieved the fallen cylinder and restarted the heating process. Again, the growls and snarls began to sound out. This time however, Kabuto could no longer contain his bombastic curiosity.

"Orochimaru-sama, why did you who cared so much for that cylinder's safety, drop it nonchalantly to save a mere candle?"

"Kabuto. The contents of this cylinder are of grave importance to my current task but more significant than this is that case over there. Earlier you questioned me as to why I used such a case no? The case in itself constantly coats and barriers itself in sealing jutsu. In other words, it is the perfect vessel for… something such as this; something that requires… sealing. At least until the time is right".

Kabuto was confused. He understood only that whatever his mentor held in his hand possessed the ability to turn the tables between himself and the rest of the world. Since it, whatever it was, required continuous sealing.

Suddenly, the cavernous ceiling of Orochimaru's hideout began to crumble as the ground shook violently. "Kabuto! We are under attack. Go buy me some time" he ordered.

Kabuto rushed to the scene of commotion to find Rock Lee and Maito Gai. He knew immediately from his study of Konohagakure's ninja that he would be easily overpowered.

"Lee! Let's fight with the power of our youth!" cried Gai, quite literally.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" replied Lee, equally teary.

Lee and Gai began to clear off Orochimaru's guards, one by one, quite effortlessly. Kabuto retreated slightly, then shooting kunai with explosive tags to corners of the cavernous room. He ran back slightly more and detonated them, causing a miniature cave-in, halting Gai and Lee's progress temporarily, or so he thought.

Gai had managed to slide through the collapsing rock barrier. Kabuto panicked knowing that he could definitely not beat Gai in melee combat. He retreated into the tunnel back to Orochimaru. Gai, surprisingly, did not pursue his target but instead returned to break the rocks for Lee.

Upon his arrival at the laboratory, Kabuto saw Orochimaru carrying two things: the cylinder – now even redder than before – and the precious container with the insignia of an orange fox.

"Orochimaru-sama, we must vacate at once. Maito Gai and Rock Lee are tailing us" he reported.

"Tch, two of them will be troublesome. Use the secret exit" he instructed and proceeded.

During the duration of their escape, Kabuto noticed something truly disturbing. The red cylinder had a syringe's needle inserted into its cork. He decided not to pursue the issue given the urgency of the situation. They had reached the secret exit. Proceeding through, Kabuto detonated the explosive tags he had placed earlier in anticipation of a worst case scenario.

As the two of them sneaked silently through the long, pitch-black tunnel, Kabuto considered the possible contents of the cylinder. The likelihood of the contents being that of a living organism was high, due to the growling and snarling from earlier. The extreme heat surrounding the cylinder and the organism's reaction – assuming it was an organism – meant that it seemed to grow more aggressive and agitated with increasing heat. If it was really something dangerous enough to send Orochimaru into a state of paralyzing fear, Kabuto wondered how much it would fetch on the black market, i.e., Kakuzu.

Manipulating the darkness surrounding them, Kabuto slowly began to run slightly faster, increasing his pace at a snail's speed until he was directly behind Orochimaru. Using a kunai attached to an explosive tag, Kabuto stabbed forward into Orochimaru's back, jumping back and detonating it after.

The explosion collapsed the secret tunnel, revealing Kabuto to the sunlight. Above him, on top the rubble from the explosion was Orochimaru, quite unhurt. His nonchalant face was telling of the fact that Kabuto's apparent betrayal had failed.

"Kabuto, that was unwise. I expected you to betray me one day but… you have disappointed me with such a simplistic method. This" and he gestured to the cylinder, "is still in its experimental stages. You will be a fine test subject". With that, Orochimaru stabbed his jugular with the syringe connected to the cylinder. He fell to his knees, foaming a orange substance slightly from his mouth. His eyes turned to that of the Kyuubi.

Orochimaru began to grow certain features of the Kyuubi such as eyes, fangs, claws and four tails. He stood up straight, covered in a sick orange glow of Kyuubi chakra. Kabuto, dumbfounded by his master's great achievement, stumbled back, paralyzed in fear for the divine punishment he was about to receive.

Orochimaru raised his palm towards Kabuto. In his palm, a black ball of blue and red chakra began to form. The destructive potential of the bolt of chakra was visibly great; too great for a human to survive. Kabuto fell to his back, devoid of all hope of survival. In a split second, Orochimaru closed the gap between himself and the traitor, murmuring the words, "does that answer your question?" as he smashed the condensed ball of chakra into Kabuto's face, utterly meshing skin, blood and organ alike.

Admiring his newfound power, Orochimaru continued to flee, grinning in anticipation in thought of his diabolical foreboding plans.


	29. Sandstorms of Love

Chapter 29 :

"Naruto, Hinata, I called you here for a mission briefing. You will be both be deployed near the border of Sunagakure. There has been a string of murders of Sand ninja and as a diplomatic ally, we must act. You are to investigate the cause of these murders and eliminate it as quickly as possible".

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Natsumi?" inquired a curious Hinata.

"Ahh… I've arranged the perfect babysitter for Natsumi… He should be here soon. I wouldn't worry; this babysitter has had much experience with children" re-assured Kakashi, leaving the couple little space to argue for their parental needs.

Hinata and Naruto pondered to themselves; who could this mysterious babysitter be?

"Dismissed!" suddenly shouted Kakashi as he picked up his book.

The couple exited the Hokage's Chamber and proceeded to their destination.

* * *

Two days later, at the outskirts of Sunagakure, Hinata had just finished erecting a tent. The desert climate there was really unfavourable for a stakeout however. Robust winds seemed to blow infinitely and everywhere, spurring miniature sand clouds and storms all around the shop.

There was unfortunately not much place to hide for a ninja-styled investigation. The desert land was unable to support vegetation with the exception of a few shrubs. Hinata had long decided that this climate would do horrors for her complexion. Naruto, on the other hand, had stayed unusually focused the entire time, as if there were some sort of personal gain involved with the success of this mission.

"Naruto-kun, when did Konoha and Sunagakure become diplomatic allies?" asked Hinata.

"Many things happened while you were out, Hina-chan" he answered.

Hinata returned to the lookout. The pair each took one major direction. It would not be exaggeration however, that Hinata's duty – due to the utility of her Byakugan – extended to overlapping the peripheral view of Naruto's jurisdiction. She did not mind though, considering the extra work as divine retribution for leaving the world of the physical for a considerable duration of time.

"O-oi Hina-chan, I think I see something" and Naruto gestured his hand, beckoning her to approach. Hinata rushed to his scouting post, scanning the aforementioned area with her Byakugan.

"Something is blocking my vision. It might be some sort of visual barrier jutsu. I can sense an accumulation of chakra at that point but it's fuzzy. I can't make it out to specifics".

Naruto pointed to the ground, telling his wife to stay put while he checked out the commotion. With that, he ran off into the far horizon, disallowing Hinata to argue. Hinata remained at the camp, continuously trying to concentrate her vision into that particular area. Under normal circumstances, this would not be a problem. A slight amount of focus could gravely amplify the Byakugan's clairvoyance to her favor. However, and although she did not want to admit it, all that loomed in her mind was her child and the mystery babysitter.

Sounds of a clash of metal resounded through the dry air. The source was unsurprisingly the area in question pinpointed by Naruto earlier. She dashed forward to find her husband in combat. However, unlike Naruto, the opponent did not use a kunai or any weapon. The hooded silhouette stood bare-handed. Hinata began to ponder on what the sound of metal was but immediately dismissed it after. The battle had apparently stopped after a single clash, allowing a very worried Hinata a chance to sigh in relief.

The male figure removed his hood, revealing a young face. The lean man had short, messy hair and teal eyes, deeply enlightened and seasoned with sorrow. On his forehead lay a tattoo that matched his hair color. He donned an elegant but simple red and gray outer robe, wearing conventional shinobi trousers on the inside. However, the most distinguishable feature of this man was the massive gourd, seemingly constructed by sand, which he carried with ease, as though it were a backpack.

"It can't be… Gaara? Gaara!" shouted Naruto as he dashed forth to embrace his old friend.

"Naruto, you have not changed I see. That is good, people like you must never change if this world of hatred is to succeed" he stated wittingly.

Hinata stood, staring at the pair of excited men; her husband and the mysterious Gaara. Gaara, she knew she had heard the name before but could not recollect where.

"Hina-chan, this is my old friend, former Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, younger brother of Temari and the recently coronated, fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert".

Only then did Hinata remember. The fifth Kazekage that Neji had mentioned had the name of Gaara. That and before, Gaara was one of the three who had worked in tandem with Orochimaru in his assault on Konohagakure.

Hinata was overwhelmed with shock. The idea of Naruto acting so friendly with someone of such high position, and that of another nation, was frightful. She rushed to Naruto's side and smashed his head down to the ground, forcing him into a crouching positon.

"Naruto-kun! That's rude!" she whispered.

"Ahh, the mighty Hero of Konohagakure, and his spouse, need not show such respect to one such as myself, Hinata-san".

"Kazekage-sama, do you know me? What 'Hero of Konohagakure'?" bombarded Hinata with questions, directed at Gaara.

"Oh? Have you not informed her of your legendary exploits that occurred during her conscious absence?" questioned Gaara. Naruto bashfully scratched his head.

"My dear Lady, your husband is revered throughout Konohagakure and Sunagakure both. He single handedly deterred the utter annihilation of Konohagakure against the six paths of Pein, among other members of the wretched Akatsuki".

Hinata's jaw by this time was reaching the floor. She looked at Naruto with googly eyes, gleaming with admiration and renewed romanticism for her husband, her palms locked into each other.

"You make it sound so big dattebayou! It wasn't that big of a deal Gaara…" mumbled a blushing Naruto.

"O? Hinata-san, I take it then that you are uninformed of your husband's achievements? He perfected and adapted a technique developed by his father. Also, he succeeded in a full-fledged body transformation technique that even the great Jiraiya failed to complete. Do you think it is a 'big deal'?".

"Naruto-kun… you didn't say anything…"

"I suspected as much. He is too humble a person – or perhaps simply overly shy – to boast of such things. I am authorized by Hokage Kakashi to disband this party and cancel your mission and I shall do so. No friend of mine shall participate in such drab task. Now, come. My men shall take care of this".

* * *

Naruto and Hinata obediently followed the Kazekage, convinced that they could not win a battle of wits with his caliber of intellect. Naruto and Hinata were invited back to a huge castle, presumably Sunagakure's Kazekage tower. The design was somewhat Arabian, flourishing with gold plated, intricate furniture and lacings everywhere.

Gaara personally showed them to a luxury room. Truly, the chamber resembled an elegant hotel, a gem in the desert, literally, more than the Kazekage's tower. The room they were issued was easily bigger than a few rooms of the Hyuuga main house combined.

The room was well decorated, lovehearts and a single, floral-laced bed. The carpets too, were soft and relaxing. The two of them decided to lie on the bed, tired after their mini-stakeout in the harsh desert terrain. Hinata cuddled in Naruto's arms. She rested her head on his chest and stared into his eyes. Soon enough, the atmosphere began to blur. The coupe was completely absorbed by the romantic aura of the room. As their face leaned ever closer to each other, they slowly closed their eyes.

The door slammed open.

"I'm truly sorry for inter—", started Gaara. He had stepped in on a kissing couple and frankly, was inexperienced in these matters. He apologized by bowing to the embarrassed – and now staring – couple and closed the door hastily. Hinata and Naruto awkwardly distanced themselves from each other to each corner of the bed, now very much alert of their foreign surroundings. Gaara knocked twice, in preparation for the worst case scenario.

"I duly apologize. It was such a rude thing to do, entering a couple's room without knocking or any room for that matter". Gaara had hidden his shyness behind his formality as per normal. He cleared his throat, receiving no response from Hinata and Naruto. "Well, I just wanted to inform you both that Kakashi has been informed of my decision and finds no objections. Now, if you will excuse me, I have… I have to be somewhere else" and Gaara closed the door in a hurry.

Once outside, Gaara dropped to his knees and began to pant heavily. "What—why am I feeling so heated? The temperature today is average to our climate. Why am I perspiring so? Could this be…romance? If so, its power is not to be underestimated. Perhaps I have not mastered all forms of combat after all… I must search for one who can offer tutorage in this dangerous psychological art of assassination…" and Gaara continued to formalize his bashfulness into terms he could comprehend.

"Naruto-kun… Let's… avoid contact for the rest of our stay here…"

"I- I agree" he answered quickly.

Out of the blue, the couple shuffled out of bed and chased after Gaara to explain themselves. They scrambled down the maze of hallways, putting on an air of composure when passing guards or other nobles. When they finally reached Gaara's room, the guard stopped them.

"I am afraid even you cannot see the Kazekage now. He is traumatized from something he saw earlier; to such an extent that he cannot even speak of it. I wonder what could shake the Kazekage like that…" and the guard broke into laughter.

Following the guard's laughter, the couple returned to their room, dejected and guilty of corrupting an innocent mind.


	30. Ratting Out Rats

Chapter 30 :

The door slammed open, leaving a shocked expression on Hinata. Naruto was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Hinata-san. You, your spouse and I must speak urgently. Are you aware of Naruto's whereabouts at this precise moment?" questioned Gaara. The Kazekage seemed flustered, panting slightly with perspiration dripping subtly from his forehead.

"Naruto-kun was not here when I woke up this morning. Sorry, but I do not know where he is now". Hinata was still in her pajamas, having been woken up abruptly by the Kazekage's intrusion.

"Regardless, we must make haste. I suppose you will suit just fine. Kindly report to my office in three minutes" said Gaara as he waltzed off in a hurried fashion, leaving the door open.

Hinata grumbled as she rushed to the Kazekage's office. "I didn't even have time to shower. What could be that important that you burst into a couple's room like that!"

The guards at the door bowed respectfully and opened the door for Hinata.

"Kazekage-sama, I have arrived. What is the urgent matter?" asked Hinata as she entered the tensioned atmosphere.

Gaara gestured for Hinata to be seated in the chair in front of his desk. "There has been an urgent development in Konohagakure; the current Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, is missing. The entire Konohagakure has been searched and is still being searched, frantically if I may add. The acting Hokage, Shimura Danzou, is requesting that all of Konohagakure's ninja return and aid in the search as of immediately. Hinata-san, kindly proceed ahead of Naruto. When he turns up, I will re-brief him and send him on his way. Dismissed".

Hinata was not expected to reply. She bowed her head and left the office, quite shocked in what had happened. She left for Konohagakure at once, even though she was uncomfortable in leaving Naruto here, alone.

"Naruto, Kakashi-san, you may come out now. 'The coast is clear'. Was that proper usage of the phrase? I am unfamiliar with such semantics".

"Kazekage Gaara, I am grateful for your aid in this plan. Although the method is unorthodox, I, as Hokage, assure you that my intentions are proper".

"Kakashi-sensei, I still don't get it. Why do you have to pretend you were kidnapped? Isn't Danzou the bastard that made Sai the way he was?"

"You see Naruto, this was actually Jiraiya's plan. Most of the higher-ups of Konoha are aware of Danzou's corruption in ANBU. But we have no evidence to prove it as Danzou is not a man to be taken lightly. By giving him even more power, his megalomaniacal doings will be his undoing, pun unintended. We suspect that he will abuse his power to an extent that is visible to the villagers. With that, we can capture him before any real harm is done. After all, he does not really have any power since this is simply a farce".

Naruto looked horribly confused by Kakashi's intellectual explanation. Gaara took the opportunity to display his colloquial capabilities.

"Naruto, Kakashi-san is simply saying that if he acts as though he was missing, Danzou will resume his position and abuse his power. If Danzou abuses his power until the public of Konohagakure realizes his corruption, there will be nothing stopping us from toppling his threat".

The loud ninja slammed his fists into the other. "What can I do to help? I don't like the idea of sending Hina-chan back to a Konoha ruled by Danzou".

"Naruto, you are to play a crucial part of this plan. You are the catalyst that will make Danzou berserk out of the control. He will be forced to use his corruptive power and that will shun him in the eyes of the public. All you have to do is annoy Danzou. The rest should take care of itself. Go to Konoha but make sure no one notices your presence. Jiraiya is waiting for you somewhere. Report to the Hokage's chamber building and he will find you, dismissed".

Naruto rushed off towards the door when Gaara called out his name.

"Naruto, I do not, under any circumstance, reveal this plan to Hinata-san. We cannot afford any foreign interruptions on a scale this big".

Naruto nodded and continued his run towards Konoha.

* * *

Having arrived at Konohagakure, Hinata assisted the search parties. As she searched through an alley, her mouth was covered and she was tactically pulled into a small corner.

Turning around, she realized that her abductor was none other than Jiraiya. He bore a serious expression, indicating to Hinata to be silent.

"Jiraiya-san, why are you hiding here? We would appreciate your help in searching for Kakashi-sensei".

"Shh" he gestured with his finger to his lips. "Kakashi isn't missing. It's part of a very… illusive plan. Anyway, I've recruited Naruto to be the core of this plan but knowing him, I need another agent for back up, from the shadows. Hinata, you know Naruto well. You know what he'd do in different situations. I need your help. Will you help me in this uprising?" and he stretched out his hand.

Hinata simply stared at his hand. She then agreed to help him in his 'revolution'.

"Here's the plan; the revised plan. Kakashi is actually hiding at Sunagakure. This has caused Danzou to resume the position of acting Hokage. Naruto is being sent in to 'annoy' Danzou to rat out his corruptive and power-abusive nature. We can then expose him in the eyes of public of Konoha, lest we shall be known as betrayers. As you can see, Naruto plays a crucial part here… but he's… not very… trustworthy at critical points. I need you to back him up and make sure nothing goes wrong. Can you do that? You have to be on your feet and think fast. The possible ways he can screw up at times is a legendary skill. I'm supposed to rendezvous with him at the Hokage's building. Follow me discreetly and make sure he doesn't see you".

Hinata nodded profusely throughout the entire duration of the briefing. She followe Jiraiya has he departed for the rendezvous point.

Naruto, wearing an orange hood, leaned slanted on the wall next to the Hokage's building's main door. He was clearly distinguishable as Naruto, even if he thought otherwise.

"That idiot. Hinata, change of plans. You two are going on a date".

Hinata walked up to Naruto and hugged his arm lovingly. The guard at the Hokage's building saw nothing of interest. They seemed like a normal couple.

"Naruto-kun, come with me. Jiraiya-san is waiting round the back" Hinata whispered in his ear.

He followed her to back of the building. Jiraiya stood there, reading his own publishing.

"Ero-Sennin, how are we going to 'annoy' Danzou?" asked Naruto earnestly.

"We don't know what ticks him off, yet. That's why part one of our plan is surveillance. Meet me outside the window of the Hokage's Chambers and make sure you stay unnoticed. Hinata, stand next to Naruto. You know what to do in any case".

Hinata shyly nodded her head. The emergency plan did not bode well with her; it simply was not the kind of plan she would usually do.

Naruto and Jiraiya stood on both sides of the large paneled window, eavesdropping on Danzou. Danzou timely was having a guest at this moment; and a guest of high importance.

The hooded man removed revealed his face to be that of Sasuke. His face was dead serious with his Sharingan activated.

"Danzou, where is she? We stated that we would turn over information only if you procured her first. Well?" demanded Sasuke.

"Calm down. A close aide has gone to fetch her from the Hyuuga house".

"He's targeting someone from our house Naruto-kun! It has to be Natsumi-chan!".

Naruto's eyes widened in rage as he understood Danzou's plan. Filled with anger, he busted through the window, as Jiraiya expected him to. The initial emergency tactic was to pretend that Hinata was chasing Naruto with common dominatrix tendencies. However, Jiraiya failed to expect an extra complication – Sasuke.

"Danzou you piece of shit!" and Naruto charged towards him. The plan had officially gone awry. Hinata told Jiraiya that she was heading back to the Hyuuga main house to secure Natsumi and ran off, leaving this situation to her husband and his teacher.

* * *

Upon arriving at her house, she caught Shizune in a combat stance against an unrecognizable opponent. Shizune was clumsily wielding a kunai and stood defensively, her back facing Natsumi's cradle. Hinata stood frozen, aware that it would be better to attack the enemy, unnoticed.

The ANBU soldier dashed towards Shizune. The latter barely kept up with the fast strikes of the perpetrator. "Konoha Senpuu!" shouted a familiar voice before Hinata could jump in. The ANBU, distracted, turned towards the direction of the shout and received a kick his in face, knocking him out instantly.

"The youthful babysitter of Hyuuga Natsumi has arrived!". Lee continued on to dropkick the fallen ANBU soldier in his face, knocking him out for certain.

Hinata walked in at that time and pulled off the mask of the ANBU soldier. All three shinobi wore horribly shocked faces at the identity of the ANBU. It was Sai, likely forced into working for Danzou again.

"Hinata-san! I have secured Natsumi-chan! Rest assured, your baby is in good hands!".

"Shizune-san, please stay here and protect Natsumi. Lee-san, follow me. Naruto and Jiraiya are likely facing off Danzou and Sasuke as we speak!" and the two ninja sped off towards the Hokage's Chambers.


	31. Bloodlines and Truths

Chapter 31 :

"Oudama Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he clumsily smashed a large Rasengan into Danzou. The latter however, jumped away to safety.

Hinata arrived at the scene accompanied by Lee to find Naruto fighting Danzou in his office.

Hinata ran into the fray to assist her husband and his teacher. "Naruto-kun, where's Sasuke?"

Naruto answered her, distracting himself in the process. "He managed to get away but Ero-Sennin's after him. I can handle Danzou with Lee. You follow Ero-Sennin!".

Hinata nodded obediently and ran off to where Naruto pointed. Danzou used a sword composed of compressed wind and struck down hard on Naruto's shoulder in the latter's moment of distraction. Naruto fell to the ground, suffering from immense pain. Before Danzou had another chance to strike, Lee entered shouting, "Konoha Daisenpu!".

* * *

Hinata finally reached Sasuke and Jiraiya at the outskirts of Konohagakure.

"Don't come any closer!" Jiraiya cautioned Hinata.

Hinata, however, instinctively figured that Jiraiya was injured and so couldn't make any sudden moves and thus, the warning. With that faulty deduction, she charged forward towards Sasuke and blasted him with Jyuuken.

"Fool! I said do not come any closer!" and Jiraiya ran towards Hinata, pushing her down such that she did not face Sasuke. Sasuke, who had already dodged Hinata's attack, stabbed Jiraiya with a Chidori.

Jiraiya had saved Hinata in a nick of time. If he had not pushed her down at that precise moment, she would have suffered a fatal wound from Sasuke counter attack.

Sasuke leaped backwards in anticipation, his sword drawn. Jiraiya fell into Hinata's arms.

"Jiraiya-san! Are you alright? No. No you are not! We have to get this treated right away; my level of medical ninjitsu won't suffice here" and as she prepared herself to run from the battlefield with Jiraiya in hand, she was stopped by the latter.

"Leave me. I'm not one of the Great Sannin for nothing. Your priority is the capture of Sasuke right now. I can make it back to the city myself. No arguments! Now go!" and Jiraiya stood slowly and began to walk towards the village.

"Like I would let such a spartan live!". Sasuke ran around Hinata at a breathtaking speed and attempted to Jiraiya from the side. He was stopped in his tracks, timely, by Hinata.

As Sasuke flinched, Hinata had every chance to perform an attack that would easily knock him unconscious. However, what she did was quite unsuspected. Hinata curled her palm into a fist and jabbed Sasuke in one foul punch, amazingly sent him straight to the ground.

Sasuke stood up immediately and began to laugh at her somewhat futile assault. His cheek had barely been bruised. Noticing that Jiraiya had long fled with Hinata's interception, he nonchalantly began to spar with Hinata.

Hinata was trying but Sasuke's skill was simply of a different level. In the end, he had her at armlocked, pinned to the ground.

"Tell me Hinata. Why do you try so hard? Sure, you're married to that useless excuse of a ninja but really. Why do you try so hard?"

"Because I love Naruto-kun with all my heart and I will do anything for him and that includes hurting you!" and Hinata attempted to push him backwards.

Her resistance however, was unfortunately fruitless and Sasuke simply tightened his grip, causing her immense pain in the process. "Don't give me that bullshit. We all know Naruto is a useless son of a bitch that no one could ever love or even like".

"Sasuke! You don't know Naruto-kun anymore! He's the village hero loved and admired by everyone" said Hinata. However, her meaningful words fell on deaf ears.

"Heh, they admire and desire his power. All those selfish bastards have though at least once of how nice it would be to have that power for their own greedy wants! There is no such thing as love in this world. As that exists is hate. Hate breeds more hate and that is all. No one actually loves Naruto. Only some fools like you trick yourselves into believing such a disgusting lie!"

"Sasuke. Say one more bad thing about Naruto-kun and I will make sure that these hands rip off your tongue!"

"Ho! This little princess has finally grown some backbone! Such a pity that I'll have to rip it out. You really think I plan to let you go after all this talk? But hell, your powers are great. Tell you what, join me and the Akatsuki. Help us destroy Konogakure. You act like you don't believe what I said just now but you know deep inside that it was the complete truth. Don't you want to exact revenge on those creatures?"

"Well? What's your answer Hinata? Will you join me? Or will you foolishly perish here?"

Sasuke's eyes glimmered with a cruel emptiness. He had changed from someone obsessed with revenge to someone who took pleasure in destruction.

Hinata braced herself. She knew that any moment from now, her life was in danger. Although siding with Sasuke temporarily would be the wisest option, Hinata preferred to be a fool here than abandon what she loved dearly.

"I… I would rather die here than side myself with someone as disgusting as you!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Sasuke shook his head and picked up his sword. "I will enjoy killing you… slowly… painfully".

He lacerated her left arm with an adroit strike. Blood gushed out and began to spill like a river onto the ground. Hinata screamed and cried out in the intense agony.

"Last chance princess. Will you join me? My fighting force would be greatly boosted with the addition of some like you. Well?"

Without answering him, Hinata bravely replied with, "Why do you hate Naruto so much? All he ever did was care for you. He still does. Many people doubt him and say that he only acts like that in the public eye. But someone like me – someone who has been with Naruto wholly – is telling you that his concern for you is genuine. He still considers you his friend and yet; why can't you believe me?"

Spitting in disgust, Sasuke rose to his feet and released Hinata from her torturous stance. "Listen here, naïve woman. Neither friendship nor love exists in this world. There are only two kinds of people; those who use and those who are used. Naruto is constantly being used. He's an asset, a material benefit. No one actually likes him. Since you labeled yourself as 'someone who have been with Naruto wholly', let me ask you. Why was it that before becoming this 'village hero', everybody's eyes stared at him with intense despair and hate? Was it fear of the Kyuubi? No. The same thing is happening now. No one actually loves or admires Naruto. They fear him. They want his power. Even you want something from him, you just don't know. Wake up, Hinata! See the truth of this world with those Byakugan. Don't let your Bloodline Limit go to waste like that".

Hinata was almost speechless. The extreme hostility in Sasuke's voice was gone. All that remained was the voice of someone seasoned from pain. His intent was clear and just.

"Do you actually hate Naruto? Aren't you just changing the target of your hate from Itachi to Naruto?"

"Itachi? Why should I hate him? He saved me and spared my life! And I will damn the village that ruined my clan if it's the last thing I do!" and with that, Sasuke began to walk into the forests surrounding Konohagakure.

Hinata called out to him as he almost vanished from sight. She attempted to rise to her feet but her injured hand disallowed her to. Sitting down instead, she said, "Sasuke. I can see that you don't really hate the people of Konoha. I don't understand what you mean about Itachi and the village but I am sure of one thing. Something or someone has changed you from the time you left the village. You are no longer obsessed with revenge. Why don't you join us? You don't really want to destroy Konoha so help us protect it! The corruption of the village is being driven out as we speak!"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide for a second. He had never been offered a chance to return to the village to protect it. Soon after however, his eyes returned to their empty state.

"I shall not be swept by more propaganda Hinata. I suggest you stop trying to convince me or you shall end up losing your life. And although I would love to kill you and watch Naruto's face squirm in pain, I cannot sacrifice a possible asset for such a petty cause. You still have hope according to me. Even though you may not realize it, you actually believe what I said".

"If you find that I have hope, join me. I will help you reform Konoha. That's all you truly want!" she tried as a desperate attempt.

"I warned you" and Sasuke began to approach Hinata. Forming the seals of a Chidori, he drew his sword. He wielded his sword in the hand hosting the Chidori, conducting the electricity through the sword. Sasuke charged at Hinata, stopping when his sword's edge was a brief distance from her neck.

Hinata shut her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. As she opened her eyes after the realization that she was not hurt, she saw Sasuke swinging down his sword. As Sasuke walked away with his bloodied sword, Hinata fell to the ground, unable to speak from the antagonizing pain that shot through her body as he left arm fell, dislodged from the shoulder. With that, Hinata slowly lost consciousness, the last thing she saw being Sasuke escaping, shaking his head continuously.

Author's Note :

Hey there. Russell Satsuki here. I truly appreciate anyone who's reading this and hope you will continue to give me support. Now I truly am thankful of the reviews and followers and whatnot but PLEASE. In the future, please review with an account. It hurts me dearly to read such fabulous reviews and be unable to reply to them because the only notion of identity revealed from the reviewer is 'guest'. So kindly review with an account! Thank you!


End file.
